The Bleach Show!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Its a show where you ask the characters of bleach questions and dares!With the host me and my friend. Next guest: Momo!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Me: Hi there and welcome to " The Bleach Show"! **

**Ashley: Whats a Bleach Show?**

**Me: I'm glad you ask my friend. Its when the readers get to ask the guests questions and dares!**

**Ashley: really! Who are the guests?**

**Me: the characters of bleach! Once a week we will bring in a character from that show and the readers get to ask stupid questions and stupid dares!**

**Ashley: oh boy! So who is our first vit-I mean guest to come our show?**

**Me: lets see……ah! I kno! We will bring in the main character of bleach Ichigo!**

**Ashley: ok! So all you readers out there get ready to ask questions and gives some dares for ichigo!**

**Me: you heard her! Oh! And if your question is not picked I will be sure to added it in later on. Ok! **

**Ashley: so that's it for now! I'm Ashley**

**Me: and I'm Eria!**

**Ashley: hey that's not your name!**

**Me: oh well I'm using this name anyway!**

**Ashley: w/e**

**Me: don't forget to ask questions! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo

**Me: Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've did this since you idiots refuse to ask questions and dares!**

**Ashley: ya! We wait forever and all we go was 2 reviews! Come on ppl I kno u can do better then tht!**

**Me: oh well I guess we have to deal with these 2 reviews**

**Ashley: ya but first lets bring out the star of bleach…Ichigo!**

Ichigo comes out

**Me: Hello Ichigo how r u?**

**Ichigo: hi! I'm fine thanks**

**Me: r u ready to ask questions and do dares?**

**Ichigo: you kno it! Bring it on!**

**Ashley: Ok! The first dare is from ****Hollow Ichigo 100**

can you please dare ichigo to go on a date with hichigo

**Ichigo:** WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ashley: **rolls on back laughing

**Me: well u heard the person get going**

**Ichigo: but I don't want to date him! What if he kills me?!**

**Me: stop being a baby and do the damn dare! **kicks ichigo off stage

**Ashley: I wonder how its going**

**Me: lets find out! **turns on secret camera

On the date

**Ichigo: um…so…how are you**

**Hichigo: how am I! Your making me live in hell man! That's it u r dead and then I'll take over you!**

**Ichigo: oh crap**

**Back to the studio**

**Me: oh**

**Ashley: my**

**Me: god!!!!!!**

**Ashley: wow. It goes to a date to a bloody battle.**

**Me: I kno. For some reason I cant turn away**

**Ashley: me nether **

Ichigo comes back with cuts and blood everywhere

Ashley: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! 

**Ichigo: shut up!**

**Me: grumpy**

**Ichigo: you would be to if you almost got killed!**

**Me: w/e**

**Ashley: Next dare is from Rukia42gami!**

Hey ichigo!i dare you to kiss the girl you like the most coughrukiacoughin front of your everyone!including your family and byakuya!

**Ichigo: HELL NO!!**

**Ashley: u have to do it!**

**Me: do it or I will take beat u till ur hearts stops**

**Ichigo: o.0**

**Me: thts what I thought now tell us who u like so we can bring her out**

**Ichigo: **whisper rukia

Me & Ashley: eh? 

**Ichigo: **sigh** rukia!**

**Me: okay bring out rukia!**

Rukia comes out

**Ashley: Hello rukia! I bet ur wondering why ur hear**

**Rukia: ya I am wondering and why is ichigo blushing**

**Ichigo:** blushing **um…rukia**

**Rukia: ya?**

Ichigo walks up to rukia and kisses her in front of Byakuya and his family

**Ichigo' s dad: GOOOOOO ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Byakuya: ichigo…**

**Ichigo: **stops kissing rukia** um…yes?**

**Byakuya: I am going to kill **

**Ichigo: crap!**

**Me: well this isn't going to be pretty.**

**Ashley: I'll say. Hey how bout u 2 take this fight backstage.**

**Byakuya: good idea. Come on ichigo **drags ichigo back stage

**Ichigo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rukia: **follows them backstage screaming** stop brother leave him alone!**

**Me: oh boy. **

**Ashley: I think we should end the show now**

**Me: good idea!**

**Ashley: Sorry for ending the show. Don't worry, we will tell u what happens next time!**

**Me: Our next guest is…wait who is our next guest?**

**Ashley: it's suppose to be rukia.**

**Me: okay! So all you readers get some questions and some dares for rukia!! Until then, see ya!**

**Ashley: bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rukia

**Me: hey there! Welcome back!**

**Ashley: hello! We have more reviews then the last time!**

**Me: I'll say! But before we start, I bet your wondering what happen to byakuya and ichigo**

**Ashley: ya what did happen? I forgot**

**Me: well you see, when byakuya and ichigo were backstage, with rukia right behind them, byakuya took out his sword and was about to hit stab ichigo in the chest!**

**Ashley: oh no! Then what happen**

**Me: When was about to stab ichigo, rukia stopped him by getting in front of ichigo. She begged her brother to stop and that he didn't have to worry about her so much. Byakuya look her straight in the eye and gave up and left. But secretly he gave ichigo a deadly glare.**

**Ashley: wow! Poor ichigo. Oh well! Now lets bring out our next guest, rukia!**

Rukia comes out

**Me: Welcome back! Are you ready to dares and ask question?**

**Rukia: I guess if you say so**

**Ashley: thts the spirit!**

**Me: ok the first person to ask questions and you a dare is Rukia42gami!**

Hi it's me againi'm so happy u guys use my dare...haha...now rukia what do u feel after ichigo kissed you?

**Rukia: **( blush) **ummm… well…I…**

**Ashley: come on spit it out**

**Rukia: **(whispers) **I felt happy**

**Me and Ashley: Ehhhhhhhhh?!**

**Rukia: (** a little louder**) I felt happy!**

**Ashley: oh! You should've spoken up in the first place!**

**Rukia: **( blush)** ok**

**Me: ok and here is the dare tht rukia42gami gave you!**

oohh...and i have a dare for you...how 'bout you slap you big bro in the middle of captain meeting and shout"YOU STUPID BRAT!STOP HARASSING ME AND MY STRAWBERY!"or something like that...ufufufufufufufufu...

**Rukia: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashley: **( rolls on back laughing)

**Me: well you better get going before the captain meeting ends**

**Rukia: aw man**

Rukia leaves and goes to the soul society

**Ashley: Quick, turn on the hidden camera!**

**Me: already on it!**

Turns on camera revealing the captain's meeting

**At Captain's Meeting**

Hears a knock at the door

**Yamamoto: come in, vice captain Rukia**

Rukia enters the room and walks up to byakuya and smacks him

**Rukia: ( shouting) YOU STUPID BRAT! STOP HARASSING ME AND MY STRAWBERRY!**

Rukia runs out room while blushing a deep red

**Byakuya: o.0**

**All of the other captain( including Yamamoto): o.0**

**Ukitate: ummm…tht was weird**

**Hitsugaya: I'll say**

**Soi Fon: did she just say what I think she say**

**Kenpachi: got to give the girl credit for coming here and yelling like tht**

**Byakuya: …**

**Back at the show**

**Me and Ashley: **(rolls on backs laughing)

Rukia comes in with a blush

**Rukia: shut up!**

**Me: oh chill! Its all over**

**Ashley: ya tht dare is over but there is more where tht came from**

**Rukia: I hate this**

**Ashley: lets see… the next person is Senna the Vaizard!**

Here my dare for Rukia-chan, i'd like her to kiss Ichimaru in front of Ichigo and say she love him

**Rukia: SAY WHAT!!**

**Me: wow…well I guess we should bring Ichimaru**

Ichimaru and ichigo comes out

**Ashley:** (whispers to author) **I don't like this guy**

**Me: **( whispers back) **me neither**

**Ichimaru: did you need me for something?**

**Me: um we don't but rukia does**

**Rukia: um forgive me ichigo**

**Ichigo: for what?**

**Rukia: this**

Rukia walks up ichimaru and kisses him and tells him she loves him

**Ichigo: r-r-r-r-rukia? W-why?**

**Rukia:** **I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. It was a dare. Plz forgive me!**

**Ichimaru: um I hate to break your little moment but I'm just not interesting in you. Sorry.**

Ichimaru leaves

**Me: wow tht was weird**

**Ashley: ya. So anyway, ichigo, do you forgive rukia?**

**Ichigo: well I guess so. It was only a dare, right?**

**Ashley: yup!**

**Ichigo: ok, I forgive you rukia**

**Rukia: thanks**

**Ashley: awww how sweet! Now lets get back to dares!**

**Me: good point. Next is Lord of Boredom!**

Alright, here's my dares Rukia...First, you have to go on a Date with Kon, at the end, he must kiss you AND you can't punch himSecond, you must say "I hate Chappy out loud"Thirdo, you gotta kiss Hanataro XDFourto, now you gotta make out with him XD

...And at last, make out with Byakuya! XD

**Rukia: do I really have to date kon**

**Ashley: yup, so get going** (kicks rukia off stage)

**Ashley: do I need to say it**

**Me: I'm turning the camera on now!**

**At the date**

**Kon: Wow, this is the best date ever!**

**Rukia: **(tries to hold back punch) **ya**

**Kon: oh rukia, I knew you would give up to my cuteness and go out with me!**

**Rukia: ya sure**

**Kon: oh my sweet rukia, isn't this date the greatest night of your life**

**Rukia: yup, it sure is**

**At the end of the date**

**Kon: oh rukia, let me kiss your sweet lips!**

**Rukia: **(starts to twitch) o-o-ok

Kon kisses rukia on the lips. Rukia tries her best to hold back a punch

**Back at the show**

**Ashley: she looks like she might kill him.**

**Me: ya. I think she should come back now**

**Ashley: not yet**

**Me: why?**

**Ashley: because we need to bring out something first**

**Me: what?**

Ashley brings out punching bag with a picture of kon on it

**Me: great idea!**

**Ashley: I know!**

**Me: here she comes!**

Rukia runs in and starts punching the air

**Me: what are you doing?**

**Rukia: I…need…to…punch…something**

**Ashley: here, punch this!**

**Rukia: thanks! **(starts punching the punching bag fast and hard)

**10 minutes later…**

**Me: are you done yet?**

**Rukia: (**stops punching) **ya!**

**Me: good! Now on to the next dare!**

**Ashley: yup and its to say " I hate chappy" out loud**

**Rukia: o.0**

**Ashley: lol!**

**Me: well…come on, do it!**

**Rukia: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashley: no all you want you still have to do it**

**Rukia: I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-hate c-c-c-c-chappy!**

**Me: you have to yell it out**

**Ashley: YA! LIKE THIS!**

**Rukia: fine**

**Me: well…**

**Rukia: **(yells)** I HATE CHAPPY!!!**

**Ashley: wow. You did it**

**Me: how do you feel**

Rukia faints

**Ashley: does that answer your question**

**Me: shut up and get a bucket of ice cold water**

**Ashley cant guarantee **ice** cold only cold**

**Me: fine, get cold water and pour it on rukia to wake her up**

Ashley goes backstage and comes back with a bucket of cold water and dumps it on rukia, waking her up

**Me: your finally awake, sleeping beauty**

**Rukia: **(shaking)** w-w-w-what h-h-h-happen?**

**Ashley: you yelled " I hate chappy"**

**Rukia: o.0**

**Me: don't you faint on me damn it! We still have more dares to do!**

**Ashley: ya!**

**Rukia: c-c-can I f-f-f-f-first get some new c-c-cloth p-p-p-plz?**

**Me: sure! There is a pair of cloth backstage**

**Rukia: thanks! **(goes backstage)

**3 minutes later**

Rukia comes back with new cloths on

**Me: better?**

**Rukia: yup!**

**Ashley there is one more dare from the person ok?**

**Me: oh ya and its to kiss hanataro and then make out with him**

**Rukia: why me**

**Ashley: I don't kno…bring hanataro out!**

Hanataro comes out

**Hanataro: yo!**

**Ashley: yo!**

**Me: do it rukia**

**Rukia I hate my life **

**Ashley: I hate your life too so pucker up!**

Rukia goes over to hanataro and kisses him and then makes out with him

**2 minutes later**

Rukia stops making out and, for no reason, kicks hanataro off stage

**Hanataro: **(while up in the sky) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me and Ashley: damn**

**Rukia: shut up and give me the next dare**

**Ashley: ok! Its to make out with your brother**

**Rukia: what is up with ppl and making me make out with ppl I don't like tht way!?**

**Me: don't know. Bring out Byakuya!**

Byakuya comes out

**Byakuya: what do you want now?**

**Rukia: umm…brother…sorry about before and sorry about what im going to do**

**Byakuya: what?**

Rukia starts to make out with her brother but stops 2 minutes later

**Rukia: sorry brother**

**Me: hey byakuya, how about u go home and relax**

Byakuya left with a 'WTF!' expression on

**Me: now…on to the next dare!**

**Ashley: yay! Its from Leo Delkin!**

here's a dare for rukia: i dare rukia to kiss kiego in front of ichigo, and see what happens.kiego is so dead... [cue evil laughter

**Rukia: I HATE YOU PPL!!!!!!**

**Me: and they hate you. **

**Ashley: Bring out kiego and ichigo**

Kiego and ichigo come out

**Kiego: yo what up ppl!!**

**Ichigo: why do you ppl keep bringing me back?!?!**

**Me: we don't know!**

**Ashley: ok rukia, you know what to do**

**Ichigo: I don't like this**

**Rukia: sry ichigo**

Rukia walks up to kiego and kisses him while ichigo watches with a dumb expression on

**Me and Ashley: **(on backs laughing)

**Rukia: **( stops kissing) **sorry ichigo**

**Kiego: ….wow my first kiss and its from a hot chick! Can I get another?**

**Rukia: NO!**

**Ichigo: kiego, if touch rukia you will DIE!!!!!!**

**Kiego: **(gulps) **o-ok s-see ya!**

Runs off stage scared

**Ichigo: thts what I thought. See ya!**

Ichigo leaves

**Me: okay! Now the next dare is from shiniele!**

Hey there! Well first things first i really don't know why people don't review...It's really good!So here r my dares for Rukia: " You (Rukia) have to go and tell Kurosaki Isshin that u want to be his daughter in law during a Kurosaki family dinner!Oh and a question (to be answered in the presence of Ichigo, Orihime,Renji and Ishida): Did u enjoyed the kiss with Ichigo?(i got Byakuya out because I'm mercifull!)

**Rukia: NO WAY AM I DOING THT DARE!**

**Ashley: yes you are!**

**Rukia: no!!!!**

**Me: do it or I will kick you're a till you die!**

**Rukia: o.0**

**Ashley: I luv it when my best friend threatens the guest. Now, get going! **(kicks rukia off stage)

**Me: the cameras are on!**

**At the Kurosaki**

(you can see Ichigo, his dad, rukia, Karin, and yuzu sat down at the table eating dinner)

**Rukia: um…Mr. Kurosaki?**

**Mr. Kurosaki: yes, what is it my dear?**

**Rukia: um…iwanttobeyourdaughterinlaw!!**

**Mr. Kurosaki: what was that? You were speaking to fast!**

**Rukia: I said I wanted to be your daughter in law**

**Ichigo:** (begins to choke on food)

**Karin: -.-**

**Yuzu: 0.0**

**Mr. Kurosaki: YES! FINALLY MY SON FOUND SOMEONE THAT CAN MAKE HIM TRULY HAPPY! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MY SON! I CANT BELIEVE THIS DAY AS FINALLY COME!**

**Ichigo: DAD, SHUT UP!!!!** (punches him in the face, sending him flying across the room)

**Yuzu: Wow, I cant believe you are getting married! Aren't you excited, Karin!**

**Karin: nah, not at all. I had a feeling he liked her**

**Ichigo: shut up! Rukia and I are not getting marry!**

**Mr. Kurosaki and Yuzu: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ichigo: that's right! We are NOT getting married!!!!!!!!**

**Yuzu: but then why would rukia say tht!**

**Ichigo: because…because….wait, why did you say that?**

**Rukia: I was kind of dare too…hehehe**

**Ichigo: damn those stupid dares. You should go now**

**Rukia: ya see ya!**

Rukia leaves

**Karin: so…whats for dessert?**

**Back at show**

Rukia comes back

**Rukia: I never want to do that again**

**Ashley: whatever. Now lets bring out Ichgio, Orihime, Renji and Ishida**

Ichigo, Orihime, Renji and Ishida come out

**Me: once again, we meet ichigo**

**Ichigo: this is soo annoying**

**Ashley: w/e now rukia, you have to answer the question that was given to you**

**Rukia: oh yea. What was it again?**

**Me: the question was '**Did u enjoyed the kiss with Ichigo?'

**Rukia: **(whispers)** yes**

**Ashley: damn it! I hated when you don't speak up!**

**Rukia: **(louder) **yes I did!!! Happy?**

**Ashley: im not but ichigo seems to be**

**Ichigo: r-r-rukia I-I-I-I **

**Orihime: awwwww soooo kawi!!!!!!**

**Renji: well well well… ichigo has a new girlfriend**

**Ichigo: shut up renji!!!**

**Renji: make me!!**

Ichigo and renji have a glare contest

**Ishida: **(sighs and drags the two of them backstage with Orihime following)

**Me: well tht was weird**

**Ashley: I know right**

**Me: lets get on with the last dare**

**Ashley: The next dare is from Annoymous fan 222**

I've got a dare for Rukia. She has to go up to Byakuya wearing Hisana's clothes and talk in Hisana's voice. Can't wait to see what happens!!

**Rukia: you want me to dress up as my sister?**

**Ashley: yup now go backstage and change and work on your voice as well **( kicks her back stage)

**Me: you like kicking ppl backstage don't you?**

**Ashley: you got that right. Now lets bring out byakuya!**

Byakuya comes out

**Byakuya: I hate being here**

**Me: well you wont hate it for long**

**Byakuya: why?**

**Me: **(points) **thts why**

Rukia comes out wearing hisana's cloth

**Byakuya: o.o**

**Rukia: **(in hisana's voice) **hello, my love**

**Byakuya: I-it cant be?! You die before my eyes. H-how are you still alive?!**

**Rukia: it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we are together once more**

**Byakuya: my love…**(hugs rukia) **I missed you so much**

**Me and Ashley: **(tries to hold back laughter)

**Me: **(whispers to Ashley) **do you think we should tell him**

**Ashley: **(whispers back) **nah lets just end the show**

**Me: **(in regular voice) **ok! That's it for now everyone!**

**Ashley: yup and our next guest is…is…who?**

**Me: I don't know ppl are asking me to bring different ppl so now im confuse**

**Ashley: I have an idea! Put up a poll!**

**Me: ya! Ok so all of you who want to vote please do and then next week I will announce who will be our next guest! The choices are: orihime, byakuya, and ichimaru. Just go to my homepage or vote on the reviews!**

**Ashley: until next time! See ya!**

**Me: peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Votes are in!

**Me: Hey there! Welcome back to the Bleach Show!!**

**Ashley: yup! And today we have the results on who will be on the next show!!**

**Me: and here are the results:**

**Byakuya: 6 votes**

**Ichimaru: 5 votes**

**Orihime: 2 votes**

**Me: looks like Byakuya wins!!**

**Ashley: looks like we haven't seen the last of Byakuya**

**Me: Ya…but for everyone, u didn't have to ask questions and give dares. We weren't going bring the guest out today.**

**Ashley: ya, we were only going to tell you the results.**

**Me: well actually, someone wants us to give a dare to ichigo and Hitsugaya **

**Ashley: what!! Where????**

**Me: first chapter**

**Ashley: **(sigh)** Fine. Bring out those two.**

Ichigo and Hitsugaya come out

**Ichigo: I hate this place**

**Ashley: we kno. Now lets just give u the question and leave**

**Me: Its from **Nefarious Seraph 13!

Hey, my questions are for Ichigo and Toushiro. Ichigo: who do you like, Rukia or Orohime?

**Ichigo: ummm…well…I guess...rukia?**

Toushiro: who do you like, Hinamori or Karin?

**Hitsugaya: (**blush**) I…well I…ummm**

**Me: awww hitsugaya blushing!! How kawii!!!**

**Ashley: just to let u ppl kno! I am against hitsukarin!!!!!! Thts right!!! So don't u ppl start getting any idea!!**

**Me: calm down, ash, I kno how u feel. Now hitsugaya, who do u pick?**

**Hitsugaya: …i…** (sighs)** hinamori**

**Me: ok, now here comes the dare!**

And to both of you, which would you kiss? Pick than do it!

**Ichigo: well…I already kiss rukia but I guess I'll have to do it again.**

**Me: thts the spirit! What about u. shiro-chan?**

**Hitsugaya: 1) don't call me tht and 2)** (blush)** i-i-I guess I would kiss hinamori**

**Ashley: Great! Now to bring out the girls!**

Rukia and hinamori come out

**Rukia: not again**

**Me: yup and u have to kiss ichigo and momo, u have to kiss shiro-chan.**

**Hinamori: w-w-what!!!**

**Me: pucker up!!!**

Rukia kisses ichigo and momo kisses hitsugaya

**Ichigo, Rukia, momo, & hitsugaya:** (blush)

**Me: kawii!!!!!!**

**Ashley: I love happy endings. Can we go now?**

**Me: yes. Tht is it for now! We will have Byakuya on the next show!**

**Ashley: yup!! Oh and ppl, don't do something like this person did, ok? We really don't like tht u ask dares on other chapters. It confuses us, sorry.**

**Me: Ya. Anyway, get ur dares and questions out for Byakuya!**

**Ashley: until next time, I'm Ashley**

**Me: and I'm Eria!**

**Me and Ashley: Ja'ne!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Byakuya

**Me: Well we are bac with more dares and question!**

**Ashley: yup! And today we have our guest tht u voted for!**

**Me: lets bring out Byakuya!**

Byakuya comes out

**Me: okay now lets start with the dares and question!**

**Ashley: First is **Ultimate Soldier!!

I dare him to fight with Kon...and loses.

**Byakuya: ur kidding!**

**Me: nop!**

**Ashley: come on out kon!**

Kon comes out

**Me: beat Byakuya in battle**

**Kon: cool!**

Kon kicks Byakuya and Byakuya falls down

**Byakuya: um…I surrender u r much stranger then me**

**Kon: u go tht right!!**

**Me: weird**

**Ashley: I'll say**

Also, another dare. I dare Byakuya to know how Hisami is alive...and was shock it was Rukia all along. Let's just say I will laugh my butt off when Byakuya was crying like a baby in a emo corner.

**Byakuya: wait…what does he mean by tht**

**Me and Ashley: ummm**

**Byakuya: tht was**

**Me: ya tht was rukia**

**Byakuya: …**

**Ashley: r u okay?**

Byakuya walks over to the emo corner and starts to cry

**5 minutes later**

**Me: done?**

**Byakuya: ya…**

**Ashley: good! Now lets continue**

Third dare, Byakuya, I dare you to KISS Ichigo, his Hollow, Renji, Rukia, even the Ashley and Eria...and get your butt kicked for that...again...and cries again...

**Byakuya, me, and Ashley: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: okay im alright with the kissing the soul reapers but kissing THE author AND her best friend!!!**

**Ashley: I kno!!! U cant do this to us!!!!**

**Me: but im afaird they can. This is the only time we are doing this! If anyone else does something like this we will ignore it!**

**Ashley: grrrrrrrr…fine…well at least we get to kick his butt after!**

Ichigo, renji, and rukia come out

**Me: okay ichigo, we need u AND ur hollow**

**Ichigo: y? **

**Ashley: ull see**

Byakuya goes up to ichigo and kisses him

**Ichigo: ewwww gross! Wht the hell man!**

**Ashley: stop being a baby and change into a hollow**

Ichigo changes into a hollow and Byakuya kisses him

**Hichigo: WHT THE HELL MAN!!**

**Ashley: shut up and change bac**

Ichigo changes bac and leaves to find some mouth wash!

**Me: okay renji ur turn**

**Renji: wht! I don't want to kiss my captain!!!**

**Ashley: tough!**

Byakuya kisses renji and renji runs away to find mouth wash with ichigo

**Ashley: oh rukia!**

**Rukia: not again**

Byakuya kisses rukia and rukia walks away with a 'wht the fuck just happen' face

**Byakuya: my lips hurt**

**Me: im sure they do**

**Ashley: sadly…it our turn…eria….u go first!**

**Me: y me!**

**Ashley: because ur closer**

**Me:** (sigh)** fine but Byakuya**

**Byakuya: ya?**

**Me: if u put ur tong in my mouth i…will…KILL U!**

**Ashley: cool**

**Byakuya: f-f-fine**

Byakuya kisses me

**Me: tht…was…sick…ur turn ash!**

**Ashley: y me**

Byakuya kisses Ashley

**Ashley: can we beat him up now?**

**Me: well…the others were suppose to him up with us but since they are not here…okay!**

**Ashley: yes!**

**Byakuya: no!**

Me and Ashley start to beat up Byakuya

**1 hour later**

**Me: okay we are done!**

**Ashley: me 2**

**Byakuya: …ouch**

And last dare and this will be your hatest one yet, Byakuya. I dare you and do it correctly...to get yourself naked around Soul Society, lap dance Soi Fong, dance in front of Hisugaya, lock lips and stick your tongue out for Yamamoto, and rhat last attampy, make out...still naked...with ASHLEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1

**Me: lmao!!!!**

**Byakuya: oh boy**

**Me: get going!! **(kicks him off stage)

**Me: hey ash, r u okay? Y is ur eye twitching?**

**Ashley: he**(twitch) **as to**(twitch, twitch) **hug me naked**

**Me: calm down and lets see wht Byakuya is doing now**

**In the soul society **

You can see Byakuya, naked, walking towards soi fon who is sitting down and eating

**Soi fon: B-b-byakuya w-w-what are u…**

**Byakuya: plz forgive me captain soi fon**

Byakuya starts to lap dance soi fon and then runs away

**Soi fon: o.0 wht the hell just happen?**

Now you see Byakuya walking into 10th division

**Hitsugaya: hello bya- What the hell are you doing in my office naked?!**

Byakuya starts to dance in front hitsugaya while hitsugaya looks like he might throw up. Then Byakuya flash-steps out of the office

**Hitsugaya: MY EYES!! THEY BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!**

Byakuya finds yamamoto

**Yamamoto: Captain Byakuya, I demand to kno why u r running around naked!?**

**Byakuya: forgive me sir**

Byakuya locks lips with yamamoto and sticks his tongue out and then runs for his live from a very angry yamamoto

**Back at the studio**

**Me and Ashley: **(laughing super hard tht our faces turn blue)

Byakuya comes back

**Byakuya: stop laughing!!!**

**Me: **(stops laughing) **ok u got to do 1 more thing…MAKE OUT WITH ASHLEY!!!!**

**Byakuya and Ashley: HELL NO!!!!!!**

**Me: too bad u HAVE 2**

**Ashley: I hate this**

Byakuya starts to make out with Ashley still naked

**5 minutes later**

**Ashley: I hate this person**

If anyone is angry now, I'll bring out a huge fleet of Ultimates(My characters) and get your waist cut off by Light (also mine).

**Ashley: OH YEA!! WELLI HAVE MY OWN ARMY!!**

**Me: uh no u don't**

**Ashley: SHUT UP!! I do**

**Me: ok…an army of what**

**Ashley: um…FANGIRLS!!!!1**

**Me: yea w/e while u make up ur army of fangirls, the next dare and question is from **too lazy to log in!

how do you react to things not normal in an occasional day (a kiss from your step-sister on t3h lips, a kiss from Kurotsuchi and seems that both of you is satisfied, instant erections, you get the point -.-) and, of course, answer it in front of anyone you choose than air, a dead person (which is not shinigami or hollow or plus, meaning, NOT A SOUL), the author or any of her/his friends, self or someone or thing that keeps secrets, I recommend Matsumoto Rangiku and bring a tape recorder AND DO NOT DESTROY IT OR EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL KNOW!

**Ashley: I think tht is a great idea!**

**Me: may I suggest tht u pick Matsumoto**

**Byakuya: I don't think so**

**Me: y not?**

**Byakuya: because i don't trust tht woman**

**Me: w/e its ur choose **

**Ashley: I wish it was our choose though**

**Me: ya…anyway Byakuya who do u pick? **

**Byakuya: well…I pick**

**Ashley: hey didn't the user recommend matsumoto!**

**Me: ya so?**

**Ashley: then lets bring out matsumoto!!!**

**Byakuya and me: huh?**

Matsumoto comes out

**Matsumoto: hey!**

**Ashley: hey! Do u have a tape recorder with u?**

**Matsumoto: of course! I never leave home without it!**

**Ashley: ok now to ask the question**

**Me: ash, he was suppose to pick**

**Ashley: tough! Besides I like matsumoto!**

**Matsumoto: thnx!**

**Me: fine**

**Byakuya: can I answer the question in the back room**

**Ashley: sure! Its gonna be recorded anyway**

**Byakuya: **(sigh)

Byakuya and matsumoto go to the back room where matsumoto asks the question

**2 minutes later**

Matsumoto comes out with a horrified face on

**Me: um…matsumoto are u okay?**

**Matsumoto: o…my…GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashley: wht did he say!!!!!**

Matsumoto plays the tape recorder

**Matsumoto: so…**

**how do you react to things not normal in an occasional day (a kiss from your step-sister on t3h lips, a kiss from Kurotsuchi and seems that both of you is satisfied, instant erections, you get the point -.-)**

**Byakuya: well…to tell the truth…I would freak out at un normal days when I got back home…as for kisses…i…**

**Matsumoto: yaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Byakuya: i…I feel very satisfied and then I get dreams…wet dreams…**

**Matsumoto: ……. OOOOOOOOOOO MMMMYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The tape recorder stops

**Me: o.0**

**Ashley: o.0**

**Me and Ashley: WHT THE FUCK!!!!**

**Matsumoto: I kno **

Byakuya comes out

**Matsumoto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR UR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Matsumoto runs away

**Ashley: hey guess wht byakuya! Ur little secret was just heard around the world. So now everyone in the universe knows ur little secret!**

**Byakuya: o.0**

**Me: um…before he says anything, lets see wht the next dare is**

Another is a dare which you might hate me for. Choose to kiss from these two people, Karin and Hinamori, with Hitsugaya in presence of course! .

**Byakuya: no way**

**Ashley: u have to**

**Me: or else I will beat u till bleed to death**

**Byakuya: o.0**

**Me: now who do u pick?**

**Byakuya: um well I guess…hinamori?**

**Me: good choice**

**Ashley: let bring out hitsugaya and hinamori!!!**

Hitsugaya and hinamori come out

**Hitsugaya: wht do u want?**

**Me: aw come now is tht anyway to talk to ur fan**

**Hitsugaya: maybe**

**Ashley: w/e anyway byakuya u kno wht to do**

**Byakuya: **(sigh)

Byakuya walks up to hinamori and kisses her while hitsugaya watches in shock

**Hitsugaya: 0.0**

**Hinamori: um…y d-did u k-k-k-kiss me for byakuya-tachiou?**

**Byakuya: sry**

**Hitsugaya: u…are…DEAD BYAKUYA!!!!!!**

**Byakuya: crap!**

**Me: is it me or did it just get colder in here?**

**Ashley: no its not just u**

**Hitsugaya: BANKI!!!!!**

**Byakuya: crap!!!!!!!!**

**1 hour later**

**Hitsugaya: kiss her again and I wont go easy on u**

Hitsugaya leaves with hinamori in his arms

**Ashley: thts wht u call going easy…damn**

**Byakuya: ouch**

**Me: w/e next is from **animeme

My question is how comes you never smile or show any other type of emotion?

**Byakuya: because ever since my wife died, I never smiled ever again**

**ME: wow…tht was sad..**

**Byakuya: ya I kno**

**Ashley: I feel sry for ya**

**Me: next is from **Rukia42gami

okay then ni-sama...  
if you get to pick one guy to marry me...i mean...rukia...who would you pick?and who wouldn't you pick?(btw lovin' this!)

**Byakuya: I would pick…touson(sp) and would not pick ichigo**

**Me: u mean the dude who is blind?**

**Byakuya: ya y?**

**Ashley: y him of all ppl!**

**Me: lol!**

**Byakuya: well he is very strong and smart so y not?**

**Me: forget it. Next is from **Senna the Vaizard

Byakuya! Heres my dares! At the next Taichous meeting you must do the chicken dance AND sing it! Oh yeah! As you know, Soi Fon is part of Youtube and will take every chance to take a video right? You have the dare of not running after her after you finish dancing and singing! P

**Byakuya: u HAVE to be kidding!**

**Ashley: nope and isn't the next captain meeting in 5 minutes?**

**Me: ya u better get going!**

**Byakuya: I hate u**

**Me and Ashley: we kno**

Byakuya goes to the soul society

**Me: cameras on!**

**At the Captains Meeting**

**Yamamoto: ha, captain byakuya ur just in time!**

**Byakuya: forgive me**

Byakuya starts to do and sing the chicken dance

**Soi fon: wow….this is SO going on youtube!!! **

Soi fon starts to record the whole thing

**Back at the studio **

**Me and Ashley: **(rolls on the floor laughing)

Byakuya runs in with a blush

**Byakuya: my life is ruin. **

**Ashley: this is only the beginning!**

**Me: all thnx to soi fon!**

...I also have a question! Why did you bring only Hanataro-Chan with you? I know he want to save and assist Rukia-chan and the other but why didn't you bring any other supporters?

**Byakuya: well because I believed tht he was strong enough and with me tagging along I thought there was no reason for more ppl**

**Ashley: next is** Bloody Heart

Anyways I dare Byakuya to spy on any one of the girls in the soul acadamy [Author's choice while their taking a shower, then purposely get caught.XD

**Byakuya: no way**

**Ashley: yes way. Can I pick?**

**Me: sure y not**

**Ashley: yes! I pick…soi fon!!!**

**Me: is she in the acadamy?**

**Ashley: don't ask question! Now byakuya, go out there and be the best pervert you can be!** (kicks byakuya off stage)

**Ashley: now to sit back and enjoy.**

**Me: w/e**

**In the girl's locker room**

You can see the girls taking a shower and then byakuya sneaks in and starts to spy on soi fon

**Byakuya:** **This is stupid**

**Soi fon: who's there?**

**Byakuya: uhhhh…**

**Soi fon: BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Byakuya starts to run for his life

**Back at the studio**

Byakuya runs in

**Ashley: so…how was the view?**

**Byakuya: shut up**

**Me: Here comes another one and its from **imisscalvin

Alright Byakuya...(evil laugh)

I want you to go infront of everyone in the Bleach cast and say "I'm too sexy for my shirt!" and then take it off...

Well first actually wear a shirt then..you know..XD

**Me: this should be fun!**

**Ashley: alright!! Time to bring out the Bleach cast!!**

**Byakuya: great**

**Me: I kno!**

The bleach cast comes out

**Ichigo: u ppl r pissing me off with me keep coming bac to the place!!**

**Me: we kno! Now byakuya, do ur thing!!**

**Byakuya: I hate this**

**Ashley: no, ur suppose to say im too sexy for my shirt!**

**Me: say it damnit!!!**

**Byakuya: I'm too sexy for my shirt!**

Byakuya takes off his shirt

**Ichigo: o.0**

**Renji: o.0**

**Rukia: o.o**

**Uryu: -.-**

**Chad: -.-**

**Orihime: o.0**

**The whole Bleach cast: o.0**

**Me: I kno, weird but w/e u guys can leave now**

The bleach cast leaves

**Ashley: next is** Hollow Ichigo 100

I have some 1 more dare, I dare Byakuya to give Ichigo&Renji a lap dance

**Ashley: **( laughing)

**Me: oh renji! Oh ichigo!! Get out here!**

Renji and ichigo come in

**Me: and before u start to complain ichigo, I kno u don't like this place**

**Ichigo: …**

**Ashley: time to do it byakuya!**

**Byakuya: WHEN WILL IT END!!!**

**Me: never!! Now do it!**

Byakuya starts to lap dance renji and ichigo

**3 minutes later**

**Me: how r u two?**

Renji and ichigo runs away scared

**Me: nice going**

**Byakuya shut up**

**Ashley: next is** I smell

First of all, you must survive a day in a cell full of Hollow Dogs...If their fangs reach you, they can suck up all of your spirits energy and eventually, you'll die. )

**Me: cool! Let the torture begin. **(pushes byakuya into a cell full of hollow dogs)

**Ashley: now to sit back and relax**

**Me: I agree**

**1 day later**

**Ashley: do u think he is dead yet?**

**Me: lets pull out is body and see**

(pulls out byakuya)

**Ashley: is he dead?**

**Me: no but if he had been bitten by those dogs one more time he WOULD be dead**

**Ashley: wow**

**Byakuya: my body hurts**

**Ashley: nobody cares! **

Secondo, get your Iron boots or buy one, because the next dare involve you reaching the bottom and fight against Odin (God of the sea or whatever)

**Byakuya: man this bites!**

**Me: here r ur iron boots! Good lucking in these**

Byakuya leaves to fight against odin in iron boots

**3 hours later**

Byakuya runs in wet and bloody

**Me: wht the hell, man!!!**

**Byakuya: very…tough….**

**Ashley: damn**

Third, you have to kiss Rukia-san and say she's better then Hisana.

**Byakuya: tht would be lie**

**Me: oh well. Rukia!!!!!!!!**

Rukia comes out

**Rukia: u rang?**

**Ashley: yup byakuya needs u**

**Rukia: wht is it brother**

Byakuya kisses rukia

**Byakuya: your b-b-better then H-h-h-hisana**

**Rukia: um thnx?**

Rukia leaves with a confuse look

**Byakuya: tht was so a lie**

**Me: who cares**

...And last dare, you have to give every single book of hello kitty you own to Yachiru-sama, don't try to hide it, i see what you do at night )

**Me and Ashley: **(rolls on backs laughing)

**Byakuya: s-shut up**

**Ashley: YACHIRU!!!!!!!**

Yachiru comes out

**Yachiru: yes!!**

**Me: Byakuya has something for you**

**Yachiru: really!!! Wht do u have for me!!!!**

**Byakuya: h-h-here **(give yachiru every single book of hello kitty)

**Yachiru: yay!! Hello kitty!!!**

Yachiru leaves with all her new hello kitty books

**Byakuya: **(whispers) **good-bye…hello kitty…**

**Ashley: tht was good!**

**Me: next is **Invader Xian!!

He get to fight against my army of giant robot with lasers beam coming out of their eyes, they can turn invisible, when they explode, it bring EVERYONE with them in their death! Because...IT A NUCLEAR POWER ENERGY THEY GOT! Meaning...THAT YOU CAN USE ZENBONSAKURAI IN FACTS! W00T! YOUlL DIE! GOOD DAY SIR! D

**Byakuya: o.0**

**Ashley: yes! Finally some violent!!!!!!!**

**Me: since this place is too small for a battle, you will go backstage! Where his army of giant robots await u**

**Byakuya: o.0**

**Ashley: like he said, GOOD DAY SIR! **(kicks byakuya backstage)

**Ashley: camera on plz!**

**Me: im on-wait?**

**Ashley: wht?**

**Me: the camera…its not working**

**Ashley: y isn't it working!!**

**Me: I don't kno! I cant see anything**

**Ashley: damnit u mean we r going to miss it!**

**Me: until I get this camera working, yes**

**Ashley: I wonder y it stop working?**

**Me: maybe a robot knocked down the hidden camera**

**Ashley: damn robots**

**Me: well…at least u can hear byakuya screaming like a little girl**

**Ashley: I guess ur right. Should we end the show?**

**Me: I guess so**

**Ashley: well we are very sry tht our camera is broken at the moment**

**Me: ya we will fix it later.**

**Ashley: our next guess is Ichimaru!**

**Me: so get ur dares ready for him!!**

**Ashley: until next time**

**Me and Ashley: ja'ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ichimaru

**Me: hello! And welcome bac to the Bleach show!**

**Ashley: ya ya ya. Just bring out tht stupid smirking jerk already.**

**Me: whoa, someone not in good mood today.**

**Ashley: of course im not!**

**Me: whats wrong?**

**Ashley: well first, our spy camera broke because a gigantic robot destroyed it, second, we have to deal with tht smiling jerk all day, and third, im tired and want to sleep!!!**

**Me: wow. Don't wry, I feel the same way. So let's just get this over with. Come on out u smiling bastard.**

Ichimaru comes out

**Ichimaru: hello there.**

**Ashley: SHUT UP AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!**

**Ichimaru: looks like someone is a little cranky.**

**Ashley: grrrrrrrr**

**Me: uh…before ash kills him, let's begin with **Invader Xian! **Ash, I think ur going to like this person after wht he gave us.**

**Ashley: why?**

Hey sorry for your Camera, one of my robot is made for destroying Camera so nobody see my "Humanoid" form . ...So here's a new Camera for you! It waterproof,gunshotproof, idiotproof (Test it on Ichimaru ;) ) Bankaiproof, laserproof AND you can shoot lasers with it, meaning that if someone don't do the dares, you can shoot their head off with it XD

**Me: thts why**

**Ashley: OMG! HE GOT US A NEW CAMERA!! WITH LASERS!! YES!!!! U ROCK DUDE!!!!!**

**Me: well now tht is Ashley feeling much better let's continue.**

ICHIMARU! YOU must face my army of...GIGANTIC ROBOTS FROM OUTER SPACE THAT SHOOT LASA AND GREEN SLIME FOR NO APPARENT REASON!

Peschle: HELP! HE KIDNAPPED ME!

(Cover Peschle mount) Er, YOU HEARD NOTHING! now FIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! D

**Ashley: …dude…**

**Me: uh oh**

**Ashley: …dude!**

**Me: here we go.**

**Ashley: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: and she's off.**

**Ashley: THNX U! THNX U! THNX U!!!**

**Me: well…u better get going Ichimaru and get ur self kill-I mean come bac safe and sound.**

**Ichimaru: don't wry, I will.**

Ichimaru leaves

**Me: **(whispers)** jerk**

**Ashley: OMG! HURRY UP AND TURN ON OUR NEW CAMERA!!**

**Me: alright, alright, chill.**

Turns on camera

**In a different room.**

**Ichimaru: now where r those ro-**

**Gigantic robot #1: Put down ur weapon and prepare to be destroyed.**

**Ichimaru: I don't think so**

**Gigantic robot #2: then die!!!**

All the robots start to attack Ichimaru with lasers.

Ichimaru use his shinzo to block and destroy all the robots

**Ichimaru:** **well thts a-**

Gigantic robot comes out of nowhere and uses green slime and laser at the same time.

Ichimaru is hurt, badly, but mange to slay the last one.

**Ichimaru: i…did…it…**

Hears a faint scream coming from another door.

**Ichimaru: **(opens the door) **wht the?**

**Back at the show**

Ichimaru comes bac, bleeding like hell and carrying a girl

**Me: who the hell is she?**

**Ichimaru: don't know. Found her tied up in a closet.**

**Peschle: thnx u for saving me.**

Pelschle hugs and kisses Ichimaru then leaves.

**Me: okaaay?**

**Ashley: weird very weird.**

**Me: next is **Leo Delkin!

for ichimaru:

seduce kon

**Me: **( rolls on bac laughing)

**Ashley: OH KOOOON!!!!!**

Kon comes out

**Kon: yes, my sweet flower.**

**Ashley: stick with rukia not me.**

**Me: okay. U smiling bastard, do it!**

**Ichimaru: I will get u for this.**

**Ashley: W/e just do it before we use the new laser camera on ur sry butt!**

Ichimaru starts to seduce kon

**Ichimaru: hey u sexy animal, how bout u come over here and show me wht hot sexy animal can do to me.**

**Kon: o.0**

**Me and Ashley: o.0**

Kon runs away scared for his life.

**Me: u did tht well…too well**

**Ashley: wht r u gay?**

**Ichimaru: no, not at all.**

**Me: w/e weirdo. Next is **Bloody Heart!

Ichimaru at the next captians Meeting I dare u to scream 'I'm gay' then make out with Hitsugayu XD

**Ichimaru: do I really look gay?**

**Ashley: no, but u sound like it. Now get going! **(kicks Ichimaru off stage)

**Me: camera is rolling**

**In the Captain's Meeting**

Ichimaru walk in

**Hitsugaya: Ichimaru?!?!**

**Ichimaru: I'm gay!**

**Mauryi: I think we all kno tht.**

Ichimaru walks over to hitsugaya and starts to make out with him. Then leaves

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Mauryi: looks I just discover a new gay cou-**

Mauryi was frozen

**Hitsugaya: tht…never…happen…understood?**

**All of the Captains: **(nods there heads)

**Back at the studio**

**Me: my poor shiro-chan.**

Ichimaru comes back

**Me: I hate u**

**Ichimaru: I kno.**

**Ashley: Next is **Senna the Vaizard

SUP ICHIMARU-SAN! (Glomp him) How ya doing?

**Ichimaru: I've been better.**

Alright! Here's my dares! First of all, you need to fight against Aizen with your eyes open!

**Me: oh boy! Aizen in the back wait for u.**

**Ashley: so open those eyes of urs!**

**Ichimaru: why do I have to fight aizen AND keep my eyes open?**

**Ashley: because u have too! Now go! **Kicks Ichimaru backstage

**Backstage**

**Aizen: r u ready to fight**

**Ichimaru: **(open eyes) **Yes**

**Aizen: let begin**

The fights begin and gin is trying to keep his open

**30 minutes later**

Aizen won since gin was having trouble keeping his eyes open

**Back on stage**

Ichimaru comes back, bleeding

**Me: if you keep bleeding like tht, u will die.**

**Ashley: yes! Keep on bleeding and if u see a bright light don't hesitate to go towards it!**

Second dare, you have to go see Matsumoto at her house and make out with her, eventually, you'll have to deal with her since she gonna ask you ALOT of question about why you were never here and whhy you join up with Aizen and stuff and she'll probably beat you up and leave you alone

**Ashley: lets see if matsumoto beat the crap out u!**

**Me: ya!**

**Ichimaru: here goes nothing**

Ichimaru leaves

**Ashley: wow I didn't even have to kick him out**

**Me: shocking! Now to the camera!**

**At Masumoto's House**

Ichimaru comes in

**Masumoto: g-gin!! Wht r u doing here?!**

Ichimaru smiles and starts to make out with matsumoto

**1 hour later!**

They stop making out

**Masumoto: Why are you here? Your never here. Why did you leave me?**

**Ichimaru: I'm sry. I wish I can tell you but I cant.**

**Masumoto: WHT DO U MEAN YOU CANT TELL ME!!!**

**Ichimaru: plz calm down. I just cant tell u.**

**Masumoto: GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**

Matsumoto beats Ichimaru up and throw him outside.

**Back at the studio**

**Me and Ashley: serves him right!**

Ichimaru comes back, bleeding a little bit

**Me: I have a feeling ur going to die by the end of this show**

**Ashley: yes!!!**

Third dare, you have to fight Kira at his favorite bar

**Me: wow, tht wont be easy**

**Ichimaru: why not?**

**Me: because kira will probably be drunk and he is not that easy to beat when he is drunk.**

**Ashley: let the fighting begin. **(kicks Ichimaru off stage)

**At the bar**

**Kira: let**(hiccup) **go **

**Ichimaru: as you wish**

Ichimaru swings his sword at him but kira, drunkly, dodged it and hits Ichimaru with an empty bottle.

**Kira: you cant **(hiccup) **win**

**Ichimaru: watch me**

Ichimaru uses shinzo, which knocked kira out

**Back at the studio**

**Me: wow, easy win**

Ichimaru comes back

**Ichimaru: now wht did u say about it not going to be easy**

**Me: shut up**

...And i have a question for the author and Ashley, i understand the fact that you two don't like him and stuff but do you two like him physicaly? P

**Ashley: NO! WE DON'T LIKE HIM ALL PERIOD!!**

**Me: u didn't have to yell.**

**Ashley: sry.**

**Me: its okay! Next is **Orochimaru!

first dare, you have to watch all the season of teletubby,you cant close your eyes for the whole show, you can't try to run away or you'll be bitten by my snake who can suck all your spiritual energy

**Me: hahahaha u r so doomed**

**Ichimaru: **(gulp)

**Ashley: good bye! **(kicks him in a room)

**Me: I've gotta see this.**(turns on camera)

**In the room**

You see Ichimaru watching teletubbys with his eyes one

**Ichimaru: it…burns…too much…love…**

Looks toward door but remembered the snakes

**Ichimaru: damn**

**Outside**

**Me: wow**

**Ashley: lol!!!!**

**10 hours later**

Ichimaru comes out of the room and then collapse

**Me: was it tht bad?**

**Ichimaru: too…much…hugs and…love**

**Ashley: lol!!!!**

Second dare, FIGHT ME! D

**Ashley: sweet! More violence!!!!!!!!**

**Me: he is backstage**

**Ichimaru: oh great**

Ichimaru leaves

**Backstage**

**Orchimaru: hello Gin**

**Ichimaru: UR ORCHIMARU!?!?**

**Orchimaru: yes, now lets begin!**

They start to fight but at the end orchimaru won

**Back in the front**

**Me: wow, he is strong**

**Ashley: ya I guess but I hate snakes**

**Me: me too**

Ichimaru comes bac

**Ichimaru: me three**

Third dare, you have to put your hands into lava for five whole minute without getting them out

**Me: whoa. Tht will hurt**

**Ashley: yes and I like tht**

**Me: me 2!**

**Ashley: there is a lava pit in the basement. Put ur hand in it!**

**Ichimaru: I hate this**

Ichimaru goes to the basement.

**In the Basement**

You see Ichimaru put his hand in the lava

**Ichimaru: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT BURN, IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5 minutes later**

Ichimaru takes out his hands to see only his bones

**Back upstairs**

**Me: whoa**

**Ashley: cool!**

Ichimaru comes back with bandages around his hand

**Ashley: you cant hide the truth**

**Ichimaru: shut up**

Fourth dare, you have to go in space and reach a black hole

**Me: wow he might get sucked in**

**Ashley: and we never have to deal with him again!**

**Me and Ashley: YAY!!**

**Ichimaru: I'm hurt**

**Me: so?**

**Ashley: get going! **(happily kicks off stage)

**In outer space**

You can see Ichimaru come close to a black hole

**Ichimaru: I don't want to get to close or else…wht….i cant….pull out!! Oh no!!**

Connection lost

**Back in the studio**

**Me: did we really kill him?**

**Ashley: I think so…**

**Me: wht do we do kno?**

**Ashley: …PARTY!!!!!**

Ichimaru comes in, hardly breathing

**Me and Ashley: WTF!!!!!!!!!**

**Ichimaru: u think tht would kill me?**

**Ashley: yes!!!!**

**Me: how did u survive?**

**Ichimaru: it's a secret**

Fifth dare, you have to run across Kakura town naked in a gigai

**Ashley: cool! Total embarrassment!!**

**Me: I like it! Get going!**(kicks off stage)

**Ashley: hey I wanted to do tht!**

**Me: oh well. To the camera!**

**In Kakura town**

You see Ichimaru running across the town, naked in a gigai. Ppl r staring, pointing and laughing, and some r throwing up.

**Back at the studio**

**Me: ewwww turn the camera off!! Its gross!!!!**

**Ashley: no way!! This is going on youtube!!!**

Ichimaru comes back, naked as ever, blushing a little

**Me: I think…I'm going to throw up**

Sixth dare, kiss the author and ashley still in gigai naked

**Ashley: I THOUGHT WE TOLD U NO MORE DARES THT HAVE TO DEAL WITH US!!!!**

**Me: now I'm really going to be sick**

**Ichimaru: oh well. Lets just get this over with**

**Me: u sound like u want to do this.**

**Ichimaru: no I just want leave this place as soon as possible**

**Me: come on ash, stop glaring at the readers and lets get this over with**

**Ashley: **(stops glaring)** fine but u use ur tongue, I will rip it out!!!**

**Ichimaru: deal**

Ichimaru kisses eria

**Me: okay…now im going to puck! **(leaves to go to the bathroom)

**Ichimaru: ur next**

**Ashley: don't remind me**

Ichimaru kisses Ashley

**Ashley: MOUTHWASH! I NEED MOUTHWASH!!!**

A staff came and gave Ashley mouthwash

**Ashley: Thnx! **(start to use the mouthwash)

**Ichimaru: u done?**

**Ashley: yea…where's eria?**

I come back

**Me: sry, I feel better**

**Ashley: good. Lets continue with **Pyrokatt

Bwahahahaha! Now it's time to torment Ichimaru.

1. (I will do something nice for once) Go back to the soul society and apologize to Matsumoto. NOW!

**Ichimaru: okay**

Ichimaru leaves

**In the soul society**

Ichimaru approaches matsumoto

**Masumoto: Gin! Wht r u doing here?!**

**Ichimaru: I'm sry…**(whispers) **I love you**

Ichimaru leaves

**Masumoto: …gin…**

**Back at the studio**

Ichimaru comes bac

**Me: Ichimaru…**

**Ichimaru: wht?**

**Ashley: y did u tell her u love her!!?? Tht wasn't part of the dare!**

**Ichimaru: idk I felt like I needed too**

**Me: even fro u…tht was sweet**

2. Dye your hair pink.

**Ashley: I love this!!**

**Ichimaru: I hate this. **(leaves)

**1 hour later**

Ichimaru comes back with pink hair

**Me: pink is NOT ur color.**

**Ashley: totally**

3. Dye everyone in hueco mundo's hair pink (though dye what's-his-face-who-already-has-pink-hair-who's-name-I-can't-spell's hair green

**Me: cool!**

**Ichimaru: I'm going to die**

**Ashley: yes! **(kick him off stage)

**In Hueco Mundo**

Ichimaru comes in and trap them in a room where he dyes everyones hair pink except for one…he got green hair

**Everyone in Huceo Mundo: WTF GIN!!!**

Ichimaru runs for his life

**Back at the studio**

Ichimaru runs in

**Ichimaru: I'm dead when I get back**

**Ashley: even better!!!**

4. Question: Are you an albino?

**Ichimaru: um…no**

**Me: r u sure?**

**Ichimaru: yes**

**Me: u look like it though**

**Ichimaru: I'm not**

5. Glomp Ashley.

**Ashley: grrrrrrrr you ppl like getting on my nerves don't u.**

**Me: calm down, ash. Just get it over with**

**Ashley: fine…but this is one time thing! Don't get use to it**

**Ichimaru: fine**

Ichimaru glomps Ashley

**Ashley: I hate u**

**Ichimaru: I know**

6. (I have a few thousand more, but I'll finish up with this one) for the next 2 days, speak in a brittish accent (bwahahaha).

**Ichimaru: ello governor**

**Me: n offense, but I am not a big fan of brittish so lets fast forward time!!!**

**Ashley: we can do tht?**

**Me: of course! I got a new program stalled in tht allows us do tht!**

**Ashley: y didn't u tell me sooner!**

**Me: its only for emergency only**

**Ichimaru: turn it, love**

**Me: done!**

Fast forward: 2 days later

**Ashley: did it work?**

**Me: yup**

**Ichimaru: I can talk regular now**

**Me: yup!**

**Ichimaru: nice. To tell the truth, I don't kno how to speak brittish tht well**

**Me: same here**

**Ashley: me 2. Next is **Rukia42gami!

ichimaru!i dare you to frown for 24/7 and don't forget to open your tiny little eyes!as wide as you can...

**Me: oh boy**

**Ashley: turn tht smile upside down!**

Ichimaru frowns and open his eyes as possible…which is not so wide

**Me: tht is how wide u can open them?**

**Ichimaru: sadly…yes**

**Ashley: u have to keep it like tht for 24/7!!**

**Ichimaru: plz…this is an emergency….plz fast forward**

**Me: I cant keep fast forwarding every little thing. You will have to keep it like tht for the whole show.**

**Ichimaru: damn…**

**Ashley: hehehe next is **FYGIN!

I hope youre ready to face those dares Gin XD

First, you got to kiss Kira in front of Matsumoto then make out with him

**Ichimaru: o.0**

**Me: this should be good**

**Ashley: KIRA!! MASUMOTO!! COME ON OUT!!**

Kira and matsumoto come out

**Me: do u always have to yell?**

**Ashley: yes. Now to do the dare.**

**Ichimaru: forgive me**

Ichimaru kisses kira and then makes out with him while matsumoto is speechless

**Masumoto: o.0**

**Ichimaru: **(stops making out) **I'm sry **

Masumoto leave, crying a little with kira following with a 'wtf' face

**Ashley: oh matsumoto**

**Me: shame on u Ichimaru**

**Ichimaru: its not my fault**

Second, i dare you to draw on Aizen face while he sleep and say it was you who did this to him in the morning

**Ichimaru: no way**

**Me: yes way**

**Ashley: do it or else I will use the laser!**

**Ichimaru: damn u and tht laser camera**

**Ashley: hehehe**

**Me: get going. **(kicks him off stage)

**At Hueco Mundo**

You see aizen sleeping and Ichimaru come in with a marker in his hand

**Ichimaru: **(whispers) **forgive me aizen**

Ichimaru starts to draw on his face

**In the Morning**

Aizen gets up and look in the mirror. It said 'gin was hea'

**Aizen: ICHIMARU!!!!**

**Ichimaru: yes?**

**Aizen: do u do this?**

**Ichimaru: **(gulp) **yes**

**Aizen: die**

**Ichimaru: crap!!!!**

**Back at the studio**

**Me: ouch**

**Ashley: I didn't kno someone spine could bend tht way**

Ichimaru comes back bleeding even more.

**Ichimaru: I think I'm going to die by the end of the show**

**Me and Ashley: totally**

Third, you have to send your Zanpakuto including your snake (Shinso) in a forge for a whole day, in the mean time, youll have to fight against ALL the captains at the same time in the next Captains meeting )

**Ichimaru: good-bye life**

**Ashley: hello hell**

**Me: say good-bye to ur shinzo**

Ichimaru sends his zanpaktuto in a forge and leaves

**In the Captains Meeting**

Ichimaru walks in

**All captains: YOU!!!!**

**Ichimaru: ya its me. Lets fight!**

The fight begins…and soon…it ended. Captains won

**Back at the studio**

**Me: o**

**Ashley: m**

**Me and Ashley: GOD!**

Ichimaru comes back almost out of blood

**Me: I hate to say this and I REALLY hate to say this but…I think we to stop this**

**Ashley: wht!?**

**Me: look at him! He is close to death! Even though he deserve it**

**Ashley: ur going soft on me now!? **

**Me: …**

**Ashley: come on! Pull urself together!**

**Me: im sry, I don't know wht came over me. Lets continue**

Fourth, you must go on a date with Neliel

**Ichimaru: wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: who knows**

**Ashley: get going**

Ichimaru leaves

**On the date**

**Ichimaru: um…hi**

**Nel: hi**

**Ichimaru: have I seen u around?**

**Nel: im from Hueco Mundo**

**Ichimaru: I knew I saw u somewhere**

**Nel: ur the meany who hurt itsygo**

**Ichimaru: uhh…**

**Nel: ur a big meany!!!**

Nel leaves

**Ichimaru:… well tht sucked**

**Back at the studio**

**Me: awww aint she cute!**

**Ashley: yup!**

Ichimaru comes back

**Ichimaru: well tht sucked**

**Me: well at least u didn't get hurt**

**Ashley: I kno…maybe u will get hurt next time!!**

...And last dare, you must kiss all the Captains (Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuu, Soi Fon, Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Unohana (Idk her second name XD), Komamura Sajin, Byakuya Kuchiki, Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toshiro) and Former one(Aizen Sosuke, Tousen Kaname, Yoruichi Shihuin and Uruhara Kitsuke) and tell how it was for each one XD

**Ichimaru: damn**

**Me: oh boy**

**Ashley: I just called the soul society, all the captains are on there way**

**Me: this should be good**

All of the captains and former captains

**Ashley: everyone pucker up**

Ichimaru kisses every captain and former captain

**All captains and former: o.0**

**Ashley: okay, everyone leave now tht is done!**

**Ukitake: wht, we only came here JUST to be kissed by tht traitor?**

**Ashley: yup! Now I want u all to leave before I get the laser on ur butt.**

Everyone left except for hitsugaya

**Ashley: eria, let him go he has to leave**

**Me: but I love hitsugaya-kun!!**

**Ashley: Eria!!**

**Hitsugaya: um…u mine letting go now**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Ashley: if u don't let go of him in 5 seconds I will hurt u**

**Me: T.T f-fine **(lets go of hitsugaya)

**Ashley: sry bout tht, hitsugaya**

**Hitsugaya: its okay **(leaves)

**Ashley: okay, now tht thts over, lets continue. How did u feel?**

**Ichimaru: well…to make things short and simple…it was okay I guess…but…Yoruichi had soft lips.**

**Ashley: how will u eva explain tht to matsumoto**

**Ichimaru: I really don't think she should kno**

**Ashley: fine, I wont tell her. Alright thts it for now. Next is Orihime! Eria, r u still upset?**

**Me: maybe T.T**

**Ashley: don't wry, u'll see him again**

**Me: I hope so**

**Ashley: I kno so**

**Me: okay I feel much better.**

**Ashley: okay, Until next time, I'm Ashley**

**Me: And I'm Eria**

**Me and Ashley: Ja'ne! **


	7. Chapter 7: Orihime

**Me: hey we r bac!**

**Ashley: and with more dare and question!**

**Me: so lets bring out Orihime!!**

Orihime comes out

**Me: hello Orihime**

**Orihime: hey eria and Ashley!**

**Ashley: r u ready for some dare and question?**

**Orihime: yup!**

**Me: good, let's get started with **Ultimate Soldier!

**Ashley: I haven't heard from him in awhile….**

Hello, you two, I'm back and better than ever. For my glorious return, I want to appear for only for this chapter.

**Me and Ashley: …say what?**

**Ashley: its only me and eria. NO ONE ELSE!!!**

**Me: but we have too…**

**Ashley: y!!**

**Me: its in contract. We have to make sure our viewer r happy. And if will make him happy…we have to do it…**

**Ashley: damn contract…cant wait till** (couldn't finish sentence)

**Me: shhhhh…we r not suppose to talk bout _tht _yet!**

**Ashley: sry**

**Me: lets just bring him out**

**Ashley: heres **Ultimate Soldier!

Comes out

**Ashley: ok now u can answer ur stupid dares**

**Ultimate Soldier: **Orhime, you may not be one of my favorites, but you're still a good characeter, so I will make the torture minamal as possible.

1) Do you have feelings for Ichigo?

**Orihime: yes I do**

**Me: wow, I didn't kno u would just say tht with no prob**

**Orihime: y not?**

**Ashley: never mind…**

**Ultimate Soldier: **2) Do you have feelings for Uryu?

**Orihime: no, he is only a friend**

**Ultimate Soldier: **and 3)Do you get jealous os Rukia when she's near Ichigo?

**Orihime: a little…**

**Ultimate Soldier: **Now the dares.

1) I dare you, Orhime, to go to Gin and kicks him in the lugnuts, and if he groans in pain, than go karate on Gin.

**Ashley: GIN GET OUT HERE!!**

Gin comes out

**Ichimaru: wht do u want?**

**Ashley: oh we don't want anything but Orihime does**

**Ichimaru: yes Orihime?**

Orihime goes to gin and kicked him in the lugnuts

**2 minutes later**

gin groaned in pain and Orihime does a little karate on him

**Orihime: sry I don't kno muck karate**

**Me: well let keep going**

**Ichimaru: ouch…**

**Ashley: oh shut up**

**Ultimate Soldier: **2) I dare you, Orhime, to get a doctor check-up to determine...why are your boobs so freaking BIG!?!?!

**Orihime: **(blush)

**Ashley: hey, thts not nice to do!**

**Me: she has to do it anyway**

**Ashley: well get going**

Orihime leaves

**At the Doctor's Office**

**Doctor: well Orihime, the reason why ur breast are so big is because of the food tht u eat**

**Orihime: really?**

**Doctor: yup, tht seems to be it**

**Orihime: thnx**

**Back at the studio**

Orihime comes back

**Me: even I would guess tht**

**Ashley: same**

**Ultimate Soldier: **3)I dare you, Orhime, to make-out with Ichigo.(not much torturing, huh?)

**Orihime: thnx u!**

**Me: lets bring him out!**

Ichigo comes out

**Ichigo: I hate this place**

**Me: u keep saying tht**

**Ashley: okay Orihime, go ahead**

Orihime makes out with ichigo

**10 minutes later**

they stop

**Ashley: wow, tht was long**

**Orihime: im sry I couldn't help it**

**Me: I understand. See ya ichigo**

Ichigo leaves with a dreamy look on

**Ashley:** (whispers to eria) **I think he liked tht**

**Me: **(whispers back) **ya**

**Ultimate Soldier: **4) I dare you, Orhime, to find Yoruichi, slap her, kickher in the shin, yank her hair, and than grab her...not being perverted, but grab her boobs...and here is the funny part, yank them until you actually pull off breast transplants. Yoruichi screamed, with you with an angry face as you kill her. (I actually saw this move in Date Movie)

**Me: dude…**

**Ashley: she might get killed**

**Me: I guess we don't have a chose…sry Orihime u have to do it**

**Orihime: its okay** (leaves)

**Ashley: time to turn on the camera!**

**In the underground training ground**

Orihime finds Yoruichi

**Yoruichi: hello Orihime**

**Orihime: sry, plz forgive me**

Orihime slaps Yoruichi. Then kicks her in the shin, yank her hair, and then grab her boobs and pull off her breast transplants. Yoruichi screamed. Orihime has an angry face on as she killed her.

**Back at the studio**

**Me: tht was…strange?**

**Ashley: yup it sure was**

Orihime comes back

**Me: are you okay?**

**Orihime: ya…**

**Ashley: hmmm…if you say so….**

**Ultimate Soldier: **and 5) The most hated dare you will have. I dare you...to actually suduce Ichigo, than you actually kick him in the balls if he responded. Than you did it again and again and again, until you hear...2 popping noise...coming from Ichigo's balls...they actually popped. Than you grabbed his Zangetsu and cut off Ichigo's male organ and than...you go to Hitsugaya, did the same thing you did to Ichigo, and make-out with him. After this, your final thing...go naked around Hueco Mundo and keep doing that until you get raped.

**Me: I don't like this…**

**Ashley: same. I like violent but…this a little too much…don't u think?**

**Me: ya…**

**Orihime: ichigo…**

**Me: I hate seeing my sweet Orihime like this. Ash, wht r we going to do?**

**Ashley: I don't know. We cant do anything about it…its in our contract**

**Me: damn it…**

**Ashley: here is ichigo…**

Ichigo comes out

**Ichigo: u ppl make me so mad! Y do u always pick on me!**

**Ashley: shut up!! We got u the first hundred times!**

**Ichigo: anyway wht so u want**

**Me: …**

**Ashley: …**

**Ichigo: hello?**

**Ashley: …um…Orihime…**

**Orihime: ichigo…im so sry**

**Ichigo: Orihime…**

Orihime suduce ichigo, making him blush.

**Ichigo: o-orihime…**

Orihime kicks him in the balls. Then she does it again and again and again until she heard 2 pops coming from his balls.

**Ichigo: o-o-orihime…wht r u…**

**Orihime: sry…**

Orihime takes his zangetsu and cut of his male organs

**Me and ashley: **(look away in disgust)

**In the soul society**

Yousee Orihime walking into the tenth division

**Hitsugaya: Orihime? Wht r u doing in here?**

**Orihime: forgive me**

Orihime does the same thing she did to ichigo to hitsugaya. Then she started to make-out and 2 minutes later she left.

**Hitsugaya: …ouch…**

**In Hueco Mundo**

Orihime runs around naked until someone decided to get behind her and bring her in a different room. The cameras cannot follow

**Back in the studio**

**Me: **(hands over eyes) **is it over**

**Ashley: I think so…the cameras cant follow**

**5 hours later**

Orihime comes back

**Me: r u okay?**

**Orihime: well…all I can say is…I lost my virginity**

**Ashley: poor thing…**

**Me: next is **dorothy-of-akatsuki

Orihime!I dare you...to make out with Ulquiorra! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA:D

**Orihime: why me?**

**Me: who knows…Come on out Uliquirra!**

Uliquirra comes out

**Uliquirra: did u need something, Orihime?**

**Orihime: um…yes…**

Orihime makes out with him

**3 minutes later**

They stop

**Me: okay u can go now**

Uliquirra leaves with a blush on

**Me: next is **Leo Delkin

for Orihime:

Accept that Ichigo doesn't love you, and MOVE ON! We all know that you think Ishida has a nice .

**Orihime: NEVER!!!!!**

**Me: just say it so we can continue**

**Orihime: fine…I admit it…happy?**

**Ashley: no…**

**Me: next is **Invader Xian!

Haha, i appreciate the fact that you like the camera, i can even make it better if you like but since it Orihime's dares, it won't need it XD

**Ashley: don't wry! We will let u kno, but for now, we don't need anything.**

...Orihime, would you go on a date with me? D

**Orihime: um…sure!**

**Ashley: enjoy!**

Orihime leaves

**Me: lets give them some private time**

**Ashley: good enough for me**

**Next day**

Orihime comes back

**Me: so how was ur date?**

**Orihime: very nice. I actually had fun**

**Ashley: cool! Next is **BLOODYROSE!

Orihime i dare you to give Ishida a lap dance xP

**Orihime: o.0**

**Ashley: hmmm…interesting…**

**Me: and here comes ishida!**

Ishida comes out

**Ishida: yes?**

**Ashley: Orihime wants you**

**Ishida: what is it Orihime?**

**Orihime: um…**

Orihime gives ishida a lap dance

**3 minutes later**

she stops

**Ashley: u can leave now**

Ishida rushes out with a big blush on

**Me: wow…next is **Ikashi!

First of all, dye your hair green

**Orihime: awww but I don't want too!**

**Ashley: oh well**

Orihime leaves

**1 hour later**

Orihime comes in with green hair

**Me: hmmm…not bad…**

second, go on a date with Ulquiorra

**Orihime: why?**

**Ashley: tht is exactly wht I like to kno**

**Me: oh well…get going!**

Orihime leaves

**Me: u think we should spy?**

**Ashley: hmmm…why not…**

**On the date**

You see ulquiorra and Orihime having a quiet lunch

**Ulquiorra: how is ur lunch?**

**Orihime: good, urs?**

**Ulquiorra: good…**

For the rest date it was quiet

**Back at the studio**

**Me: wow…**

**Ashley: tht was boring…**

**Me: it sure was…**

Orihime comes backs

**Ashley: so…did u have fun?**

**Orihime: it was okay I guess…**

Third, you have to make Aizen eat your speciality

**Orihime: oh okay! I get to make ****red bean paste, and putting butter on sweet potatoes**

**Ashley: o.0**

**Me: o.0**

**Ashley: um…okay…aizen…**

Aizen comes out

**Aizen: yes?**

**Ashley: uh…Orihime made u something…**

**Orhime: here!**

Orihime gives her food to aizen. He tastes it.

**Me: well…?**

**Ashley: how is it?**

**Aizen: …**

**Me: aizen?**

**Aizen: …**

**Ashley: um…is he okay?**

**Me: hey aizen, r u okay?**

Aizen faints

**Me: wow…**

**Ashley: I guess his stomach couldn't handle it**

fourth, lets Mayuri check out your hair clip (...Or whatever it called XD)

**Orihime: no! not my hair clips!**

**Me: sry u have to **(takes hair clips)

**Orihime: …**

**Ashley: hey Mayuri!**

Mayuri comes out

**Me: here Mayuri **(gives hair clips)

**Mayuri: why thank you. I've always wanted to see wht makes these things work**

Mayuri leaves

**Ashley: sadly, our cameras r not allowed to follow him in his lab.**

**Me: so we have to wait**

**10 hours later**

Mayuri comes back, angry

**Mayuri: ur stupid clips are no use to me! I couldn't figure out how those stupid clips work! Here, take them back! **(gives Orihime her clips back and leaves)

**Me: wow…**

**Ashley: cool!**

**Orihime: .**

...And last dare, make out with the former three espada, Neliel, the 17-18 year old version ;)

**Orihime: o.0**

**Ashley: wait…there is 17-18 version of Neliel!?**

**Me: you kno, tht is wht I wanted to know. So I looked it up online and found out tht there is. And she has bigger breast then Orihime and matsumoto!**

**Ashley: …wow…thts big…**

**Me: I kno. Lets bring her out!**

Neliel comes out

**Ashley: …wow…ur right she does have bigger ones!**

**Me: see? Now for the dare. Orihime?**

**Orihime: but…**

**Ashley: do it already!!!**

**Orihime: sry Neliel**

**Neliel: for wht?**

Orihime makes out with Neliel

**5 minutes later**

they stop

**Me: see ya Neliel!**

**Neliel: see ya…I guess…I still have feeling for ichigo…so…bye!**

Neliel leaves

**Ashley: I cant get over how cool Neliel looks!**

**Me: same! She still as cute as she was when she was a kid**

**Ashley: yup! Next is fastflyer839! **

**PUTTING THAT MAKING OUT STUFF IN THERE! IT'S DISGUSTING!**

**Me: I agree**

**Ashley: ditto**

**Orihime: same**

Is Orihime next? If that's the case I have a dare for her. "I dare you to tell Chad you love him and Ichigo that you never want to see his face again."

**Ashley: chad! Ichigo!**

**Chad and ichigo comes out**

**Me: hey ichigo, how r ur balls?**

**Ichigo: still…hurts**

**Ashley: oh well. Now my sweet Orihime, do the dare**

**Orihime:** (sigh)** Chad, I love you and ichigo…I n-n-n-never w-want to see y-your face a–a-again**

**Chad: …**

**Ichigo: but…orihime…**

**Me: relax u guys, its just another dare. She doesn't really mean it**

**Chad: oh…okay**

**Ichigo: good. I got a little worry for a sec**

**Ashley: ya, ya, ya. Next is **Pyrokatt!

EAT NORMAL FOOD!

**Orihime: um…okay…**

**Ashley: can u handle a normal cheese cake!**

**Orihime: um…idk**

**Me: here u go!** (gives her a cheese cake)

Orihime eats it

**Me: so…how was it?**

**Orihime: okay I guess**

**Me: not as good as ur food?**

**Orihime: not even close**

Tell Ichigo you hate him, then kiss Grimmjaw.

**Orihime: o.0**

**Ashley: yo ichigo, since ur still here…**

**Ichigo: oh no**

**Me: Grimmjaw!**

Grimmjaw comes out

**Grimmjaw: wht do u want?**

**Ashley: nasty…I like…**

**Me: uh…Orihime?**

**Orihime: I h-h-h-hate you ichigo**

**Ichigo: T.T**

Orihime kisses grimmjaw

**Me: thts it grimmjaw, u can go now**

**Ashley: y? I want him to stay**

**Me: sry ash. Bye grimmjaw**

Grimmjaw leaves with a smile

**Ashley: awww, I wanted him to stay**

**Me: sry ash, he had to go. Bye ichigo**

**Ichigo: w/e **(leaves)

Call out the hair clip fairies and ask them to make you a sandwich

**Ashley: tht sounds stupid…**

**Me: doesn't matter. Do it Orihime**

Orihime calls her fairies

**Orihime: can u guys make me a sandwich?**

**Tsubaki: wht! Y should we! I thought we were going to fight but instead u ask for something as stupid as tht!**

**Orihime: im sry, I just wanted something to eat…**

**Shun'ō: its okay. We will make you one**

The faries make orihime a sandwich and return to her.

**Ashley: how is the sandwich**

**Orihime: it pretty good**

**Me: cool!**

Shave your head.

**Orihime: no!**

**Me: should we skip it?**

**Ashley: idk…**

**Me: I think we should…I don't want Orihime to be bald**

**Ashley: …fine…sry but…no making ppl bald!**

**Orihime: thnx u**

Say: I am an annoying idiot who unfortunately looks like Pyrokatt although she is much awesomer. Now say it 10,0 times (bwahahaha)!

**Me and Ashley: huh?**

**Orihime: eh?**

**Me: um…**

**Ashley: okay then…orihime u have to say it…**

**Orihime:** (sigh)** I am an annoying idiot who unfortunately looks like Pyrokatt although she is much awesomer.**

5 minutes later after saying it 10,000 times

**Me: tht was a lot**

**Ashley: I kno**

**Orihime: am I done now?**

**Me: yes you are!**

**Orihime: yay!**

**Ashley: well thts it for today! Next on the show is…who?**

**Me: we have to put up a poll again. **

**Ashley: cool!**

**Me: yup! Its time for u guys to vote! Choose either Aizen, Hitsugaya, or Grimmjaw!**

**Ashley: sweet! Ppl vote for grimmjaw!**

**Me: no! vote for my hitsugaya-kun!**

**Ashley: only u, the readers, can decide!**

**Me: vote on the reviews or on my page!**

**Ashley: until next time!**

**Me and ashley: Ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: More votes!

**Me: hey, we are back with the results!**

**Ashley: yup! And we like to thank everyone who voted!**

**Me: yes. Thank you. Now lets check out the results!**

**_Hitsugaya_-7 votes**

**_Aizen_-2 votes**

**_Grimmjow_-2 votes**

**Me: YES! MY SHIRO-CHAN WINS!!!**

**Ashley: w/e…I cant believe he won! What about my grimmjow-kun!**

**Me: boo your grimmjow. My shiro-chan ROCKS!**

**Ashley: ya, ya, ya. Say w/e you want. But since I kno you, im going to have to do something**

**Me: what is it?**

**Ashley: I'm going to tie you to a chair and lock you in a room for the whole time.**

**Me: WHAT! WHY?**

**Ashley: because you will glomp, hug and kiss poor hitsugaya-taichou.**

**Me: NOOOOO!!! You cant do that!!**

**Ashley: yes I can. I have the same amout of power over this show as you do.**

**Me: ur soo mean!!**

**Ashley: sry but its for ur own good**

**Me: **(pouts)

**Ashley: well, anyway, get ur votes ready for hitsugaya!**

**Me: PLZ READERS! HELP ME BE WITH SHIRO-CHAN!!!!**

**Ashley: SHUT UP ERIA! Don't make me lock you in the room!**

**Me: …**

**Ashley: that's what I thought. Don't forget, we love hitshina! **

**Me: and we HATE hitsukarin!**

**Ashley: so get those dares and questions ready!**

**Me: Until next time, I'm eria!**

**Ashley: and I'm ashley!**

**Me and ashley: Ja'ne!**

**Me: **(whispers to reader) **plz help me out!**

**Ashley: ERIA!!!**

**Me: sry!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hitsugaya

**Me: hey there!**

**Ashley: we are back once again!**

**Me: and today I get to see shiro-chan! YAY!**

**Ashley: not so fast eria**

**Me: what is it?**

**Ashley: did you forget what I told you the last time.**

**Me: oh…BUT WHY!!**

**Ashley: I told you why! Now to tie you up! **(ties eria to a chair and throws her in the room, locking the door.)

**Me: **(from room) **I HATE YOU, ASHLEY!!**

**Ashley: love you too! Now to bring out hitsugaya!**

Hitsugaya comes out

**Ashley: how are you today, captain?**

**Hitsugaya: good. Where is the other girl?**

**Ashley: oh you mean eria? Don't worry. She is locked up at the moment and the only way for her to get out is for someone to give you a dare that has to deal with her! **

**Hitsugaya: I hope there is no dare like that.**

**Ashley: same**

**Me: **(from room) **I HEARD THAT!!**

**Ashley: **(sweat drop) **anyway, let begin with **TwiliteTGRgrl**!**

I dare him to 1)tell the girl he likes his true feelings (sorry that was soo predictable)

**Hitsugaya: 0.0**

**Ashley: well…who is it?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Ashley: come on**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Ashley: please?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Ashley: DAMNIT TOUSHIRO!**

**Hitsugaya: FINE! MOMO! THERE! HAPPY!?**

**Ashley: yes. OH MOMO!! COME OUT AND PLAY!!**

Momo comes out

**Hinamori: yes?**

**Ashley: hitsugaya-taichou has something to say to you**

**Hinamori: what is it shiro-chan?**

**Hitsugaya: w-w-well I uh…**

**Ashley: come on. Spit it out**

**Hitsugaya: i-i-I l-l-l-l-love y-y-you, m-momo**

**Hinamori: really!**

**Hitsugaya: **(nodded)

**Hinamori: **(squeal) **i love you too! **(kisses Toushiro on the lips)

**Ashley: awww how cute. Now momo, be a good girl and wait backstage ok?**

**Hinamori: ok!**

Hinamori leaves

**Ashley: so…how was it?**

**Hitsugaya: …amazing…**

**Ashley: I bet it was**

2) Sit in sun till he melts

**Hitsugaya: 0.o**

**Ashley: **(giggles alittle)

**Hitsgaya: melt?**

**Ashley: yup!**

**Hitsugaya: why?**

**Ashley: because…**

**Hitsugaya: because what?**

**Ashley: because the reader said so! Now do it! **(kicks off stage)

**Ashley: time to turn on the camera!**

**At the beach**

You can see hitsugaya laying down in the HOT sunny beach.

**Hitsugaya: getting…to…hot!**

5 minutes later, he melts

**Back at the studio**

**Ashley: oh damn. He is a gonner**

**Me: **(from room) **poor shiro-chan**

**Ashley: hey! How do you know whats going on out here?**

**Me: there is a tv in the room stupid. I can see you and everything!**

**Ashley: since when was there a tv in there?**

**Me: …I don't know?**

**Ashley: weird**

Hitsugaya comes back…in a bucket

**Ashley: …wow…**

**Hitsugaya: freeze me please**

**Ashley: are you sure?**

**Hitsugaya: yes!**

**Ashley: fine then! **(puts him in frezzer)

**5 minutes later**

Hitsugaya comes out of the frezzer, back to normal

**Ashley: …how?**

**Hitsugaya: you don't want to know**

**Ashley: good enough for me!**

4) Go on a date with the girl mentioned in #1 and make it snow for her!

**Hitsugaya: r-really?**

**Ashley: yup! MOMO!!**

Momo comes out

**Hinamori: yes?**

**Ashley: hitsugaya has something to ask you**

**Hinamori: tell me shiro-chan!**

**Hitsugaya: w-w-would you g-g-go o-o-o-out w-w-w-with me?**

**Hinamori: yes!!**

**Ashley: wow you stuttered a lot when it comes to momo, don't you?**

**Hitsugaya: shut up! At any rate, I don't want those stupid cameras following us.**

**Ashley: and why not?! Its my-**

**Me: **(from room) **HEY!!**

**Ashley: sorry, our show and we can have the camera following you if we wanted too.**

**Hitsugaya: if I find thoses cameras following us, I will frezze them AND you.**

**Ashley: o-o-ok. N-n-no c-cameras then.**

**Hitsugaya: good. See ya**

Hitsugaya and hinamori leaves

**Ashley: …**

**Me: **(from room) **awww, now I cant tell whats going on at there date**

**Ashley: …lets keep it that way…**

**Me: are you okay? Your voice sounds shaky.**

**Ashley: Im…fine…**

**Me: if you say so…can you let me out now?**

**Ashley: NO!**

**Me: alright, alright! Cant blame a girl for trying.**

**Ashley: whatever…**

**Next day**

Hitsugaya comes back

**Ashley: hey, where is momo?**

**Hitsugaya: I walked her home.**

**Ashley: did you guys…do 'it'?**

**Hitsugaya: **(blush) **W-W-WHAT!!**

**Ashley: just kidding!**

**Hitsugaya: …**

and finally (please don't hate me I just enjoy your misery :3) 4)Eat tons of candy till you reach sugar high then run around all of soul society and the real world in front of every character on Bleach giggling like a girl and acting like a little kid on a playground and stuff and being hyper!

**Hitsugaya: 0.o**

**Ashley: **(rolls on back laughing)

**Hitsugaya: I hate sweets…**

**Ashley: we know, that's why I have to force you to eat this! **(forces hitsugaya to eat candy)

**2 minutes later**

**Ashley: so…how do you feel?**

**Hitsugaya: Great!!imeanineverthoughtthismuchsugarwouldmakemesoHAPPY!**

**Ashley: wow…hey hitsugaya, go run around all of the soul society and real world,in front of everyone, giggling like a girl!**

**Hitsugaya: ok!**

Hitsugaya leaves, skipping

**Ashley: …that was…disturbing**

**In the soul society**

You see hitsugaya, skipping and laughing

**Everyone in the soul society: o.0**

**Random soul reaper: RUN! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU HAS GONE CRAZY!!**

**In the real world**

You see hitsugaya doing the same thing

**Everyone in the real world: o.0**

**Random person: …weirdo…**

**Back at the studio**

Hitsugaya runs in, bouncing off the walls

**Ashley: that's it! **(takes HUGE hose and sprays hitsugaya down)

**Ashley: **(turns off hose) **feel better?**

**Hitsugaya: yea…**

**Ashley: good! Now next is **Princess-Christina-Ark**!**

laughs evilly Hmm...what to make him do...AH HAH! I KNOW! MAKE HIM DRESS IN A SUPER ULTRA FRILLY GIRLY HOT PINK DRESS WITH BARRETTES AND STILLETTOS AND SING BARBIE GIRL! (He's Barbie, and Eria, you can be Ken! ) Ahh...that feels good...long live Hitsu/Hina!

**Hitsugaya: OH HELL NO!!**

**Ashley: **(rolls on back laughing) **your HAHAHA killing me here HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Hitsugaya: DON'T LAUGH!!**

**Ashley: I'll laugh if I want too! Now get in your sorry butt backstage and get in that stupid ultra frilly girly dress or else I will get the laser on your butt!!**

**Hitsugaya: …fine…**

Hitsugaya leaves

**5 minutes later**

Hitsugaya comes back wearing a ultra frilly hot pink dress with barrettes and stilettos

**Ashley: **(turns blue from laughing so hard)

**Hitsugaya: SHUT UP!!**

**Ashley: **(stops laughing) **sorry, but I have to do something**

**Hitsugaya: what?**

**Ashley: **(takes a picture) **there!**

**Hitsugaya: damn you!!**

**Ashley: oh! And I almost forgot **(unlocks door)

**Hitsugaya: what are you doing?**

**Ashley: **(goes inside room and then comes back out with rope in her hand) **get ready hitsugaya**

**Hitsugaya: huh?**

I (eria) come running out of the room and hugs hitsugaya very tight

**Me: HI SHIRO-CHAN!!**

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: sorry, its part of the dare**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: yup and now we get to sing together!**

**Hitsugaya: I hate this**

**Ashley: no one cares now sing!**

Song begins

_**Eria**_: Hi Barbie!

**_Hitsugaya:_** Hi Ken!

**_Eria:_** You wanna go for a ride?

**_Hitsugaya:_** Sure, Ken!

_**Eria**_: Jump in!

_**Hitsugaya**_: Ha ha ha ha!

**_Hitsugaya_:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_**Eria**_: Come on, Barbie, let's go party

_**Hitsugaya**_: I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

**_Eria_:** You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

_**Hitsugaya**_: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: oooh, oooh

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: oooh, oooh

**_Hitsugaya_**: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

**_Eria_**: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

**_Hitsugaya_**: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**Hitsugaya**: ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria:_** Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya:_** oooh, oooh

**_Eria:_** Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria:_** Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya:_** oooh, oooh

**_Hitsugaya:_** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**_Eria:_** Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya:_** ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria:_** Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya_**: oooh, oooh

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

**_Hitsugaya:_** ha ha ha, yeah

**_Eria_**: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

_**Hitsugaya:**_ oooh, oooh

**_Hitsugaya_**: Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**_Eria_**: Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

**_Hitsugaya:_** Oh, I love you Ken!

Song ends

**Ashley: …tht was…very weird**

**Me: I don't care! I got to be with shiro-chan!**

**Hitsugaya: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Ashley: that's it **(reties eria and throws her in the back room and locked it)

**Me: **(from the room) **I STILL HATE YOU!!**

**Ashley: love you too! **

**Hitsugaya: w/e im changing **(goes backstage)

**5 minutes later**

Hitsugaya comes back with his regular cloth on

**Ashley: better?**

**Hitsugaya: very**

**Ashley: good! Now lets continue with **ScepA94!

let see? I dare toshiro 2 scream "aizen is a bastard, hole and a mother fu.ker"

**Hitsugaya: I can do that**

**Ashley: well then do it!**

**Hitsugaya: AIZEN IS A BASTARD, HOLE AND A MOTHER FUKER!**

**Ashley: your lucky aizen isn't here or he would have killed you**

**Hitsugaya: whatever**

and you need raped hinamori and tell her u love her

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: wow…**

**Hitsugaya: do i…have too?**

**Ashley:…uh….yea sorry…she is in the back and don't worry, there are no cameras in there.**

**Hitsugaya: thnx…**(slowly goes backstage)

**Ashley: wow…I actually feel…sorry for him…**

**Me: **(from room) **I kno how you feel…momo wont be a virgin anymore…**

Hears screams and moans from backstage room

**Ashley: o.0**

**Me: …**

**Ashley: well…I guess she just lost her virginity**

**Me: ya…**

**5 hours later**

Hitsugaya comes back…a little messy

**Ashley: looks like someone was having fun**

**Hitsugaya: shut up…I did that stupid dare and now…I feel bad…**

**Ashley: I feel your pain…**

and and just tell us why do you have so many fangirls?whats ur secret?...

**Ashley: good question. What is your sercret?**

**Hitsugaya: well…I don't know myself. They all think im cute and sexy**

**Me: **(from room) **I KNOW! ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR CUTE WHITE HAIR AND BEAUTIFUL EYES!!**

**Ashley: hmmm…makes sense**

**Hitsugaya: lets go with that**

**Ashley: next is **Invader Zim!

SHIRO-CHAN! YOU WILL...FIRSTLY! Pass a WHOLE day with Eria,

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: here we go** (unlocks door, goes in and then comes out) **get ready**

**Hitsugaya: **(gulp)

I (eria) come, once again, running out of the room and hugs hitsugaya tightly

**Me: YES! THANK YOU!!**

**Hitsugaya: why me?**

**Me: ash, I know you, you better not have the camera follow us.**

**Ashley: and why not?**

**Me: come on, you should know me by now**

**Ashley: o.0 your not going to…**

**Me: yup**

**Ashley: you cant do that!**

**Me: watch me. Come on shiro-chan, I have to show you something**

**Hitsugaya: I don't like the way you said that.**

**Ashley: good luck **(whispers) **your going to need it**

Eria drags hitsugaya off stage

**The next day**

Eria comes back with a big smile while hitsugaya comes in like he seen a ghost

**Ashley: so…you showed him, didn't you?**

**Me: oh yea**

**Hitsugaya: oh…my…god!**

**Ashley: yea I know how you feel. **(reties eria and throws her in the room and locked the door)

secondely, you will have to face...MAH ULTIMATE ROBOT WHO CAN USE FIRE BANKAI!

**Hitsugaya: crap!**

**Ashley: whats up with the robots!**

**Hitsugaya: damn it…**(goes backstage)

**Ashley: this should be good**

**Backstage**

**Ultimate Robot: Prepare to be destroyed**

**Hitsugaya: bring it**

**Ulimated Robot: FIRE BANKI!**

**Hitsugaya: Banki!**

**Back in front**

**Ashley: wow…that looks like its GOT to hurt**

**Me: **(from room) **Oh my god! The mean robot is hurting him!**

**Ashley: oh boy, this is not pretty**

**3 hours later**

Hitsugaya comes back, bleeding everywhere

**Ashley: are you okay?**

**Hitsugaya: do I look okay**

**Ashley: cranky**

**Hitsugaya: whatever**

Thirdly, eat Orihime's food and admit it good,

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: ORIHIME!!**

Orihime comes out

**Orihime: yes?**

**Ashley: hitsugaya would love to taste some of food.**

**Orihime: really! Lucky for you, I have a bluberry sandwich with potatos, onions, chips, pickles, mustard, and ketchup!**

**Hitsugaya: sounds…good…?**

**Ashley: ya it…does…well, eat up captain!**

Hitsugaya takes a bite out the sandwich. His face loses color

**Orihime: so…how is it?**

**Hitsugaya: **(trys not to throw up) **its…good…**

**Orihime: thnx! I got to go now. See ya! **(she leaves)

**Ashley: before you do anything else** (hands hitsugaya a bucket) **throw up in this**

Hitsugaya takes it and throws up

**Ashley: you okay?**

**Hitsugaya: **(stops throwing up) **ya, a little**

**Ashley: good! Glad to hear**

fourth, go with Matsumoto at her sake club

**Hitsugaya: I don't drink**

**Ashley: neither do I but it's a dare and you have to do it**

**Hitsugaya: damn…**(leaves)

**At the Sake club**

You see matsumoto, kira, and hiashi getting drunk while hitsugaya drinks only water

**Matsumoto: come on taichou! Have some sake!**

**Hitsugaya: matsumoto, I told a thousand times, I don't drink sake!**

**Matsumoto: your such a party pooper. Drink this **(forces hitsugaya to drink a whole bottle of sake.)

**Hitsugaya: uhhhh….**

**Back at the studio**

**Ashley: oh my god, they got hitsugaya drunk! Is that even possible!?**

**Me: **(from room) **I guess so**

Hitsugaya comes back half drunk

**Hitsugaya: why is the room spinning?**

**Ashley: its not, you are**

**Hitsugaya: oh…**(passes out on the floor)

**5 hour later**

hitsugaya wakes up

**Ashley: are you alright?**

**Hitsugaya: why does my head hurt so much?**

**Ashley: its called a hang over**

**Hitsugaya: really? What happen?**

**Ashley: you don't want to know**

and last dare, don't do your Taichou homework for a whole week and face yamamoto after 3

**Ashley: looks like you get a break for once in your life**

**Hitsugaya: ya but I have to deal with yamamoto later.**

**Ashley: oh well!**

**1 week later**

**Ashley: ready to face yamamoto?**

**Hitsugaya: better get it over with**

Hitsugaya leaves

**Ashley: and since our cameras cant follow him into yamamoto's office, we will have to wait to see what happens.**

**2 hours later**

hitsugaya comes back

**Ashley: so, how did it go?**

**Hitsugaya: I'm getting twice the paper work**

**Ashley: sucks to be you right now. Next is **.I'm Just Reviewing.!

feels evil what can we do to poor little Shiro-chan? evil cackle 1) I dare him to lose his virginity to Momo-chan! (HitsuHina supporter here!)

**Ashley: well…he already lost his virginity…**

**Hitsugaya: ya…**

2) eat a ton of chocolate

**Ashley: sweet! I love chocolate!**

**Hitsugaya: I hate sweets…**

**Ashley: we know! **(forces him to eat a ton of chocolate)

**Ashley: and here comes the sugar rush**

Hitsugaya starts to bounce off the walls

Ashley, once again, sprays him with a hose

**Ashley: THAT'S IT! NEW RULE! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE CANDY!!**

**Hitsugaya: thanks**

**Ashley: no problem**

3) SMILE

**Hitsugaya: that's easy **(smiles)

**Me: **(from room) **your so cute when you smile!**

**Hitsugaya and Ashley: **(sweat drop)

4) Sing a Lovey dovey song or Rap. (your choice)

**Ashley: Well…I pick…both! You will sing…With you by Chris Brown!**

**Hitsugaya: what?**

**Ashley: here! **( hands him lyrics) **just sing!**

Music starts

_**Hitsugaya**_: I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _x2_

Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you _x5_  
Girl..  
With you _x5_

Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

With you _x5_  
Oh..  
With you _x5_  
Yeah Heh..

And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _x2_  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight _x2_

With you _x5_  
Girl..  
With you _x5_  
Oh..

Song ends

**Ashley: wow…you sure do know how to sing**

**Me: **(from room) **I LOVE YOU, SHIRO-CHAN!!**

**Hitsugaya: **(sweat drop)

5) Dye his hair light purple

**Ashley: …purple?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Ashley: don't just stand there, get going!**

Hitsugaya leaves

**1 hour later**

hitsugaya comes back with light purple hair

**Ashley: **(takes a picture) **that's going into the book**

**Hitsugaya: grrrr**

**Ashley: sorry, I couldn't resist. Next is **SiriuslyBlackDog**!**

okay, i dare hitsugaya to go to the next female shinigami meeting, stand on a table and say "i know what your all thinking: an iceburg sunk the titanic. Well, then your're WRONG! it was me, my bankai. It's just, that ship was me off "oh, i'm an unsinkable ship. ice cannot defeat me" so i was just like, yeah, eat this. thus it is my fault. jack dawson is dead" and to whatever the girls reaction may be, he has to say "what, are you all on your periods or something? i'm sorry, i just can't trust something that bleeds for 5 days and doesn't die" and before they can attck him, he'll skip out singing "i got an icebox where my heart used to be.." oh, and he has to act like a condescending the entire time XD

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: **(rolls on back laughing)

**Hitsugaya: you have GOT to be kidding me!**

**Ashley: nop! Get going! **(kicks off stage)

**At the Female Shinigami Meeting**

You see all the female shinigami sitting down and talking. They hear a knock on the door

**Nanano: Come in**

Hitsugaya comes in and stands on the table

**Hitsugaya: i know what your all thinking: an iceburg sunk the titanic. Well, then your're WRONG! it was me, my bankai. It's just, that ship was me off "oh, i'm an unsinkable ship. ice cannot defeat me" so i was just like, yeah, eat this. thus it is my fault. jack dawson is dead**

**Matsumoto: …what?**

**Hinamori: uh…whats the titanic?**

**Nanano: I think its some kind of ship?**

**Yachiru: YAY! SHIRO-CHAN SUNK A SHIP!**

**Hitsugaya: what, are you all on your periods or something? i'm sorry, i just can't trust something that bleeds for 5 days and doesn't die**

**Isane: …excuse me?**

**Hinamori: he didn't say…what I think he said…did he?**

**Soi Fong: yes he did…and because of that…he will… DIE! LETS GET HIM GIRLS!**

Hitsugaya skips away

**Hitsugaya: i got an icebox where my heart used to be..**

**All girls **(except momo)**: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**

The Girls chases after him and when they finally caught to him…he got beat up…bad

**Back at the Studio**

Hitsugaya comes limping back

**Ashley: wow they sure beat the crap out of you!**

**Hitsugaya: if I wasn't so beat up right now, I would freeze you**

**Ashley: o…k…Next is **bladescream**!**

1. to have hitsugaya off yamamoto somehow or challenge him to a fight. fire melts ice xD

**Ashley: this should be good**

**Hitsugaya: why me**

Hitsugaya leaves

**Ashley: again, our cameras cant follow which sux**

**Me: **(from room) **yea**

**3 hours later**

Hitsugaya comes back, bleeding EVERYWHERE!!

**Ashley: damn, I knew you were going to get beat up but not THAT bad**

**Hitsugaya: you try fighting a guy who keeps melting you.**

**Ashley: no thanks**

2. have the author do whatever she wants to hitsugaya for a day muahahahahaha xP

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: this should be good**

Ashley unlocks the door, goes inside and comes out with rope in her hand

**Ashley: have fun!**

I (eria) jump hitsugaya in a big hug, knocking him over

**Me: a day with you is like heaven!**

**Hitsugaya: get her off!**

**Me: NEVER!!**

**Ashley: looks like you get to spend ANOTHER day with her**

**Hitsugaya: I hate this show!!**

**Me: ash, I still don't want those camera following us.**

**Ashley: and why not?**

**Me: because there is 1 more thing I have to do.**

**Ashley: I don't think I want to know**

**Me: we will see you tomorrow**

**Hitsugaya: **(while being dragged out) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**The next Day**

Eria comes back smileing big while hitsugaya eyes and mouth were wide

**Ashley: so…how did it go?**

**Me: oh it was awesome! We went for a walk in the park and then we went to go eat and then we went to the beach and then finally I showed him my surprise!**

**Ashley: it was that bad, huh?**

**Hitsugaya: u…have…no…idea…**

**Ashley: well, back in the room for you! **(reties eria, throws her in the room and locks the door)

**Ashley: now next is **FYHITSU!

SHIRO-CHAN! Glomp NINO! HOW ARE YA DOING?! 3

**Hitsugaya: 1. get off and 2. I've been better**

DARES TIME! ...First of all, go in the place of Rangiku at the next Shinigami women club and seduce & make out with Byakuya (Since he's alway here in the place of Rukia P)

**Hitsugaya: I'M NOT GAY!!**

**Ashley: oh well! Get going! **(kicks off stage)

**Shinigami women club**

You see all the women and byakuya sitting down. Hitsugaya comes in.

**Yachiu: Yay! Shiro-chan came!!**

Hitsugaya sighs and walks over to byakuya. He starts to seduce him and then makes out with him.

**All the women: o.0**

**2 minutes later**

Hitsugaya runs out the room as fast as he could

**Byakuya: o.0**

**Isane: …wow…that was…strange?**

**Nanano: yea….**

**Back at the studio**

Hitsugaya runs back and glares at ashley

**Ashley: hey it wasn't my idea!**

**Hitsugaya: I hate this**

Second, ask for chocolate and kick in the groin those who give you some (Poor Shiro-chan, the big one ( Point at Ukitake XD)

**Hitsugaya: I hate sweets**

**Ashley: how many times are you going to say that?!**

**Hitsugaya: until you people understand it!**

**Ashley: whatever, just get going!** ( kicks off stage)

**In the Soul Soicety**

You see hitsugaya walking up to Ukitake

**Ukitake: yes, how may I help you?**

**Hitsugaya: may I have some…chocolate?**

**Ukitake: sure! Here!** (pulls out a big chocolate bar)

Hitsugaya takes it and kicks him in the groin and runs away

**Ukitake: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Back at the studio**

Hitsugaya runs back

**Ashley: if you don't want that choclate, I'll have it!**

**Hitsugaya: take it! **(hands over chocolate) **hate the stuff anyway!**

Third, you have to take Hinamori revenge by facing Aizen

**Hitsugaya: **(smirkes) **I always wanted to do that**

**Ashley: well get going!**

Hitsugaya leaves

**Ashley: I wonder why our cameras cant go into Hueco Mundo too?**

**Me: who knows…**

**10 hours later**

hitsugaya comes back looking like hell. Blood everywhere

**Hitsugaya: i…couldn't…kill him…I was saved…by some girl…don't know…her name…**

**Ashley: oh yeah! She's a friend of ours! She always rescue people from danger.**

**Hitsugaya: oh…okay**

**Ashley: drink this **(hands over bottle) **it'll heal you right up!**

Hitsugaya drinks it and all his wound were healed

**Hitsugaya: wow that's amazing! Where did you get?**

**Ashley: cant tell ya! It's a secret!**

Fourth, you have to watch kids/Babys show for a whole day...On a hold up chair that hold your eyes open and if you try to break out, you get electrocuted, Eria can be at your side AND teletubby will be playing every two hour )

**Hitsugaya: 0.0**

**Ashley: wow…oh well! **(Puts hitsgaya in a hold up chair and puts him in a room) **there! Now to unlock my crazy friend **(unlocks door and eria goes straight for hitsugaya)

**Me: hey! Now we can suffer together!**

**Hitsugaya: o.0**

**Ashley: have fun!**

**The next day**

**Ashley: I wondered what happened **(opens door and hitsugaya runs out) **eria, what the hell did you do now!?**

**Me: all I did was sing to all the theme songs! That's all**

**Hitsugaya: so…scary…**

**Ashley: **(sigh) **now to lock you up again **(relocks her)

AND at last, dance (And sing if needed) all day long to a song the creators wanna make you dance/Sing on ;)

**Ashley: I know the perfect song you could dance and sing to!**

**Hitsugaya: I don't this…**

**Ashley: its Time of Dying by Three Day Grace!**

**Me: **(from room) **I love that song!**

**Ashley: me too! Now sing!**

**Hitsugaya: **(sigh)

Song begins

**_Hitsugaya:_** On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Song ends

**Ashley: wonderful…simply wonderful**

**Me: yeah…**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Ashley: well that's it!**

**Me: yup! That means you can let me out now, right?**

**Ashley: hmmm…nop!**

**Me: why not!**

**Ashley: because I said so!**

**Me: ASHLEY!!**

**Ashley: hehehe. Anyway that's it for now! Next we have Aizen!**

**Me: LET ME OUT!**

**Ashley: until next time!**

I(eria) break through the door and glares at ashley

**Me: **(growls) **ashley…**

**Ashley: uh…HITSUGAYA RUN!!**

Ashley and Hitsugaya run away while I chase them!


	10. Chapter 10: Aizen

**Me: Hey there! Welcome bac to the bleach show!**

**Ashley: we are MEAGA ULTRA SORRY for not updating for the LONGEST TIME.**

**Me: yeah, we got caught with school work n stuff. And it was HARD getting Aizen to show up. We were almost killed!!!**

**Ashley: PLZ FORGIVE US!!!!**

**Me: yeah….anyway lets bring out tht traitor bastard Aizen!!!!**

Aizen comes out

**Aizen: hello**

**Ashley: enough small talk! Lets start the kill – I mean dares **(evil grin)

**Me: first up is **4869-nikazemaru!

I dare Aizen to kidnap Hitsugaya and rape him in Hueco Mundo. And then, all captain plus Hitsugaya fangirls (Eria is one of them) kill Aizen! HAHAHAHA!

**Aizen: easy.**

Aizen leaves

**Me: bastard**

**Ashley: I kno**

**In the Soul Society**

Aizen goes to the tenth division office

**Hitsugaya: AIZEN?!?!**

Aizen kidnaps hitsugaya and leaves for Hueco Mundo

**Ashley: I swear, our camera keeps having difficulties going into tht place.**

**Me: grrrr….**

**Ashley: um…I better get all the captain and the fangirls.**

20 minutes later

Aizen came back

**Ashley: get ready aizen.**

**Me: lets get him!**

All the captains, fangirls, and me attack and try to kill him

**5 hours later**

Everyone is on the floor, hurt, beat up, or tired.

**Ashley: damn. Can I get medics in here.**

Medics come and take everyone away.

**Ashley: well since tht didn't go so well…**

**Aizen: obviously**

**Ashley: grrrr….the next person is **Chibi Captain Hitsugaya!

Ha! It would probably take more then rope and a room to keep me away from MY Shiro-kun.

Shiro- 1)Don't cal me Shiro-kun, 2)I am not yours.

You were drunk when we got married.

Shiro- I hate you...

I dare Aizen to got kill himself

Shiro- I LOVE YOU!

See... I can make you happy!

**Ashely: do u kno how long eria wanted to here him say tht to her? Anyway, u have to kill urself**

**Aizen: even though its impossible, I will do it anyway.**

Aizen takes his sword and stabs himself. He falls on the floor and supposedly dies.

**Ashley: get up you lieing bastard**

Aizen gets up, cut healed

**Aizen: whats next?**

I (eria come back)

**Ashley: are you okay now?**

**Me: yeah the captains are all good but the fangirls need more time to rest.**

**Ashley: o ok**

**Me: next is **Lux Virus!

Alright, Aizen, it's to bring in pain, baby!! Oh, and I may start another T&D here. Probably... hm... yeah... uh huh... yeah... oh well, time for the dares! Oh, and you girls have permission to use cameras in anyway you want. If Aizen threatens to kill you...

((Armada Alliance appears with their hug cannons, soldiers, anything an army needs))

... he'll have to talk with my... army.

**Me: thnx for the protection.**

**Ashley: yeah I think we are going to need it.**

Dare Number One) I dare you, Aizen, to grab Ichigo and hit yourself in the balls... by using Ichigo to your balls with and I suggest using his head to hit you in the balls. It'll make things creepy... Oh, and do it until Ichigo's skull cracks open or balls pop and we can see the liquid in your pants...which of course, is from your nuts.

**Aizen: …**

**Me: ICHIGO! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!**

Ichigo comes out

**Ichigo: you yelled?**

**Me: yeah. Aizen bastard do it.**

**Ichigo: Aizen??!?!?**

**Aizen: …**

Aizen grabs ichigo and hits himself in the balls using ichigo's head.

**2 hours later**

Ichigo's skull cracks and aizen's balls pops

**Ashley: o god**

**Me: thts sick**

**Ashley: MEDICS!!!**

Medics come and takes Ichigo away

**ME: omg! Look ash!**

Liquid is shown on Aizen's pants.

**Aizen: …………..**

**Ashley: speechless, wonderful!**

**Me: I know! **

Dare Number Two) Okay, now try this when you get to a nude beach. Yeah, you heard me!! Lay down on the HOTTEST sand you can ever feel under the HOTTEST temperature and use your FAT belly to cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Oh, and add rat poison, a midget (Hitsugaya... hehehe), and two hot buns (Momo and Matsumoto ... hehehe) Oh, and Momo is on top of Hitsugaya and make her do... stuff to him. Than you eat them, obviously; that way, we can see more of your FAT stomach.

**Ashley: ewwwwwwwww thts sick! I like it!**

**Me: I don't! I don't want him to eat shiro-chan!**

**Ashley: we all have to make sacrifice! Now aizen, go eat!**

Aizen leaves

**Me: you know he is not as active as our other guest.**

**Ashley: I know right. This will probably be boring.**

**Me: yeah.**

**At the beach**

Aizen lays on the HOTTEST sand under the hottest temperature and took off his shirt. Then he used his fat belly to cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes with rat poison, hitsugaya, momo and matsumoto

**Hitsugaya: hey! Get me off of this bastard!**

**Momo: A-A-Aizen-sama!**

**Matsumoto: what is going on?!**

**Momo: um…why am I on top of shiro-chan?**

**Hitsugaya: stop calling me that!**

**Momo: but shiro-chan!**

**Hitsugaya: no!**

**Momo: well then I will just…just….**

**Hitsugaya: ?**

**Momo: I will just…kiss you then!!(blush)**

**Hitsugaya: (blush) w-w-what!!**

**Momo: (blush deeper) get ready shiro-chan!**

They kiss….and slowly….becomes a make out session.

**Matsumoto: um…im still confused…**

**Aizen:….(twitch)**

Aizen eats them whole which made his stomach even MORE fat!

**Aizen: (Burp)**

**Back at the Studio**

**Me: shiro-chan!!!!!**

**Ashley: I had no idea that was even possible.**

Aizen comes in….destroying half of the wall with his stomach.

**Me: Hey! Your paying for that!!**

A sword is suddenly in front of eria face.

**Ashley: I wouldn't do that if I were you! We have an army and –**

Ashley was cut of by a sword zooming passed her face, almost cutting her.

**Aizen: I can kill everyone in here within a second.**

**Me and Ashley: (Gulp)**

**Aizen: thought so. Now excuse me while I throw up these disgusting soul reapers.**

Aizen throws up Hitsugaya, Momo, and Matsumoto on the floor.

**Me: and Ashley: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Momo: ew!**

**Matsumoto: that's sick!**

**Hitsugaya: revolting**

**Ashley: ok everyone with vomit on them, leave!**

They leave

**Me: ew vomits all over the place! **

**Ashley: you know what this means**

**Me: oh yeah**

**Me: and ashley: TCSA!!!!**

**Aizen what does that stand for?**

**Me: The Cleaning Squad with Attitude!**

TCSA comes in from the ceiling and cleans up faster then the speed of light.

**Ashley: nice job, you guys!**

**TCSA member: Anytime.**

TCSA leaves

**Me: well on to the next dare!**

Dare Number Three) Just go to Yamamoto and turn yourself in while everything about this show will appear in your prison cell. That we, they can torture you even in prison.

**Me: nice!**

**Ashley: agreed!**

**Aizen: I refuse.**

**Me: you can refuse a dare you idiot!**

**Ashley: yeah you have too!**

Me and ashley are choked by the aizen

**Aizen: I don't think so.**

The army starts to attack but Aizen defeats them in one sweep of his sword.

**Aizen: cancel the dare or I will kill you.**

**Me: um….**

**Ashley: not so fast we still have one last trump card!**

**Me: we do?**

**Ashley: yup! LASER CAMERAS! ATTACK!!!**

Laser are fired but then the cameras break.

**Aizen: any other trump cards?**

**Ashley: um(gulp) no**

**Me: now we only have our one camera guy who looks like hes about to wet himself.**

**Ashley: I think he already did.**

**Aizen: so…skip that dare.**

**Me: yeah! Anything you want!**

**Ashley: can you let us go?**

Aizen drops us on the ground

**Me: ouch!**

**Ashley: lightly next time**

**Aizen:…(smirk)**

Dare Number Four) And now the moment of truth. I dare you, oh the fat, ugly Aizen, to... *snickers* ** in front of everyone of every single universe. So, the author can bring in any characters from any of her favorite anime, shows, etc.

Oh, and once you finished, Aizen... well, take a crap on top of Yamamoto's head and eat the crap. Than you will show everyone to drink your own **. Than if we're lucky, we'll see you running for your lives from the trillions of people that think you're disgusting. Hell, even your army would do the same thing.

Once again, Aizen grabs us by the neck.

**Me: o-o-ok n-n-no dare!**

**Ashley: cant….breath….**

He drops us again.

**Me: next….is….**Princess-Christina-Ark!

Okay, now it's Aizen's turn! *evil smirk* 1! He has to...marry Barney the dinosaur! And if he KILLS him or anything "accidental" happens, he has to spend the rest of his life...being a slave of Kon! And whenever he tries to attack Kon, he gets attacked by aliens from the movie Alien. (Yes, THAT alien) And 2! He has to adopt the teletubbies as his children! And the same applies if he tries to attack them and blah blah blah. ^^ Oh, and 3. You two are allowed a freebie to torture him any way you want. Hee hee!

**Me: YES!!!!**

**Ashley: um…you know if we torture him he will kill us.**

**Me: …o.0**

**Ashley: anyway, lets get this going.**

Aizen gives us a deadly glare.

**Me: y-y-you cant b-b-back out of this one Aizen!**

**Ashley: y-yeah**

**Aizen: fine, you will pay with your lifes later.**

**Me and Ashley: (gulp)**

**Me: l-l-lets bring out y-y-your wife Barney!**

**Ashley: I feel sorry for him.**

**Me: me too.**

Barney comes out in a wedding dress.

**Barney: I love you, you love me.**

**Aizen:…(twich)**

**Ashley: you may kiss the bride!**

Aizen slashss Barney with his sword.

**Me: OH MY GOD! BARNEY!!!**

**Ashley: MEDICS, QUICK!!**

Medics come has fact ass lightning and got the bleeding barney out and then the TCSA came to clean up.

**Me: Great, now what will I tell my lil cousin when she wants to watch Barney?**

**Ashley: Alright! Now because you did that you must be Kon's slave.**

**Aizen:…no**

**Ashley: it's a dare, deal with it.**

Aizen gives Ashley a deadly glare.

**Ashley: (shivers) lets b-bring out Kon…**

Kon jumps in

**Kon: well now that you fail, my first command is.**

Aizen picks up Kon with his hand and looks at him evilly.

**Aizen: Im no ones slave, got that?**

**Kon: Y-yeah!**

Aizen drops kon who ran like hell

**Me: Well now because of that you-**

Aizen grabs me by my throat.

**Aizen: Unless you want to die, I suggest you end this show right now.**

**Ashley: B-b-but we still h-h-have more dares!**

Aizen grabs Ashley by her neck

**Aizen: Now**

**Me and Ashley: (gulp) **

We turn to the camera and saw that the camera guy was long gone

**Me: W-w-well im sorry w-w-we couldn't do the r-r-rest of the dares**

**Ashley: a-a-and we are s-s-sorry we updated v-very late. I hope somewhere in your h-h-heart you will f-f-forgive us. D-d-don't forget t-to get d-d-dares ready f-f-for ****Grimmjaw.**

**Me: Until n-next time.**

**Me and Ashley: (thoughts) If we survive**

Aizen smiles at the camera

**Aizen: goodbye.**

Aizen destroys the last camera.


	11. Chapter 11: WE'RE BAAAACK!

**Eria: WHOA!**

**Ashley: I know! It has been years since we last aired!**

**Eria: Seriously! We are deeply sorry about that. We got caught up in other stuff and totally forgot about this show.**

**Ashley: Yeah, plus we were too afraid of Aizen.**

**Eria: And all the damage he created last time.**

**Ashley: That was so horrible! Never again will we have someone from Hueco Mundo.**

**Eria: But wasn't our next guest Grimjow?**

**Ashley: Yeah but I'm too scared of what might happen. o.0'**

**Eria: True. We can't afford to pay for any more damages. Alright, then who should we welcome back first?**

**Ashley: I say it should be Hinamori!**

**Eria: Ok! So next time will be momo-chan's turn. We should have done her before that damn Aizen.**

**Ashley: We shouldn't have done Aizen at all. -_-'**

**Eria: Right. Anyway please send us your dares and questions for momo-chan! **

**Ashley: And we will see you next week!**

**Eria and Ashley: Peace out!**


End file.
